


Casa Rosso

by VinsmokeDSil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid - Freeform, Law, Lemon, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinsmokeDSil/pseuds/VinsmokeDSil
Summary: Un grupo de amigos decide ir a ver un espectáculo en uno de los teatros del Barrio Rojo de Ámsterdam, pero ninguno de ellos está preparado por lo que van a ver ahí.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Baile

Los cinco amigos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, tomando cada uno sus bebidas.

Algunos se conocían des del instituto, otros de toda la vida. Llevaban varias semanas sin verse, era lo que tenía estar en el último curso de la universidad estudiando en distintas facultades, así que habían quedado después de largo tiempo. 

De hecho, no estaban todos los integrantes de su peculiar grupo de amigos, faltaba uno.

– ¿Dónde coño se ha metido Zoro? –preguntó un pelirrojo con el pelo de punta y sin cejas. –Llevamos aquí treinta minutos, y avisó por el grupo que fue el primero en salir –dijo, habiendo revisado su teléfono móvil.

–Se habrá perdido, ese idiota no reconoce las calles de su propia ciudad. –dijo un moreno lleno de tatuajes.

–Yo no me pierdo. Son los edificios que se mueven solos. –respondió el joven de pelo verde, apareciendo por la espalda de estos dos.

– ¡Zoro! –dijo una chica con el pelo rosa, la única mujer del grupo.

–Hola, cariño –respondió Zoro a su abrazo, besándola apasionadamente.

–Joder, Zoro, Bonney, iros a un hotel. –se quejó un tipo castaño con tupé.

–Cállate, Drake. –dijo éste.

–En serio Zoro. Eres el único que ha vivido toda su vida en Ámsterdam. ¿Cómo puede ser que sigas perdiéndote? Es tu maldita ciudad natal –dijo Kid, picado. Odiaba la impuntualidad, y ese hecho en su amigo le sacaba de sus casillas.

–Los canales cambian de sitio cuando no miro. –respondió secamente.

–Déjalo, Kid. Hay que aceptarle como es y punto. –respondió el chico rubio de pelo largo al que no se le veían los ojos por su flequillo.

–Killer, ya sabes que no puedo con eso. –respondió Kid, referente a la impuntualidad.

Kid y Killer. Killer y Kid. Un dúo inseparable. Eran amigos de toda la vida, se conocían des de pequeñitos. No había un sitio al que fuera Kid y no Killer. Quizá por eso los dos estudiaban la misma carrera, ingeniería mecánica.

Zoro pretendía ser policía, concretamente de narcóticos. En una ciudad como Ámsterdam, donde la mayoría de estupefacientes se vendían de forma legal, podía parecer algo inútil, pero debían vigilar mucho con el contrabando por este hecho.

Drake, el último miembro en unirse a ellos y el más responsable, iba a clase con Zoro. Se conocieron en la academia y se llevaron a las mil maravillas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaban peleando.

Los del grupo tenían la teoría que Zoro quería dedicarse a eso para quedarse él todas las sustancias, incluso su novia estaba de acuerdo en eso, y Drake sería el encargado de controlarle. Todos, excepto el de pelo verde, coincidían en eso.

Bonney se decidió por una escuela de cocina, que buena falta le hacía a la ciudad. Países Bajos, un país que su cocina consistía en pescado, patata y col. Y más patata. Para no hablar de la increíble variedad de quesos. Tenían la esperanza que ella pusiera remedio a su gastronomía.

O eso, o arrasaba con todas las reservas alimenticias del país, porque su apetito era insaciable.

Y, finalmente, Trafalgar Law. El más inteligente del grupo, estudiante de medicina. Moreno, ojos grises, tatuado hasta las falanges. Él era el que menos tiempo libre tenía de todos ellos, no solo su carrera le quitaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, sino también su trabajo.

Muchas de las veces que quedaban a tomar algo, el moreno no podía ir debido a eso. Necesitaba el dinero para pagarse la carrera.

Él, Kid y Killer empezaron el grupo, al poco de empezar el instituto. Poco después se unieron Zoro y Bonney, que habían empezado a salir hacía algo más de un año, y un par de años atrás se unió Drake.

Todos tenían la misma edad, veintidós años, y aunque la mayoría de sus conversaciones fueran a gritos e incluso a golpes, no podían estar más unidos, por mucho tiempo que pasaran sin verse. Por eso atesoraban e intentaban aprovechar cada momento que podían encontrarse, ya que cada vez era más difícil encontrar situaciones como estas.

Kid tomó su Amstel y se la acabó de un trago. Era su tercera cerveza. Podía parecer borde y huraño, pero era a quien más le dolía este distanciamiento con sus amigos. Quería hacer algo, remediarlo. Alguna experiencia fuera de lo común.

–Chicos. He tenido una idea alucinante. –dijo de golpe, ilusionado.

–Miedo me das. –dijo Killer, viendo la mirada en los ojos de este. Sabía que no sería nada bueno, la última vez que tuvo una “idea alucinante” acabaron bañándose en uno de los canales. En pleno diciembre.

–¡¡¡VAMOS A CASA ROSSO!!! –dijo el chico, gritando de alegría. Sus amigos le miraron sin comprender nada, todos menos Law, que escupió su cerveza de la impresión.

– ¿Dónde? –preguntó Drake.

–Ni de coña. No podemos ir ahí. –dijo el estudiante de medicina.

–Oh vamos, ¿por qué no? –le preguntó el pelirrojo. Le parecía una idea alucinante, y quería compartirla con sus amigos.

– ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque no y punto. –ese no era un argumento demasiado convincente para ninguno de los que había por ahí.

–Vamos, será divertido, nunca hemos ido a un sitio así. –seguía insistiendo el otro.

–Esos antros son una mierda. –replicó Law, en un intento desesperado de quitarle la idea de la cabeza, pero solo consiguió cabrear a Kid.

– ¡No es un antro! –Law sabía que si seguía así, solo conseguiría que fuera por pura terquedad.

– ¿No has ido nunca, verdad? –preguntó.

–No, pero…

–Entonces cállate. Busca otra ida de olla, pero no eso. –Law debía reconocer que no estaba siendo demasiado agudo para intentar convencer al grupo de no ir ahí.

–Chicos, ¿alguien sabe de qué están hablando? –preguntó Bonney.

–Ni idea –respondió Zoro.

–Joder Zoro, ¿realmente eres de Amsterdam y no conoces el Casa Rosso? –preguntó Kid.

–Aquí pone –dijo Killer, mirando des de su celular –que es un teatro situado en el barrio rojo donde ofrecen… “espectáculos”.

– ¿El barrio rojo? Oh vamos, eso es un sacacuartos para turistas. –dijo Zoro, entendiendo de qué iba el tema.

– ¿Espectáculos? –preguntó Drake esta vez. No solo era el más responsable, sino también el más inocente de todos.

Iba a preguntar si era una especie de circo, donde hacían malabares y esas cosas, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Killer le ahorró las bromas del resto de sus compañeros.

–Ves striptease y sexo en directo. –respondió Killer, leyendo todavía una reseña en el móvil. Drake se puso rojo como un tomate, pareció congelarse en el tiempo.

–Pues tengo cierta curiosidad, nunca he visto uno de estos –respondió la chica.

– ¡BONNEY! –dijo Zoro, sorprendido.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, sin entender la reacción de su novio. Eran una pareja muy liberal, en algunas ocasiones se habían incluso acostado con otras personas o participado en intercambios de parejas.

–Nada, no sabía que te gustara eso. –dijo, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pensaba, no era nada bueno.

–No lo sé, no lo he visto, solo siento curiosidad. –respondió ella, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

–Vamos, Bonney se apunta y el estirado de Law pasa. ¿Killer? ¿Zoro? ¿Drake? –preguntó Kid, mirando al resto.

–No soy un estirado. –dijo Law, de mal humor. ¿Por qué diablos no se le ocurría nada bueno?

–Yo paso. –dijo Zoro, en tono neutro.

– ¡ZORO! –se quejó su pareja. Realmente tenía ganas de ir, y más con él. Quién sabe lo que podrían ver.

–Prefiero que vayamos a solas… –respondió Zoro en voz baja, acariciando su pierna.

–Hm… me gusta como piensas… Lo siento, Kid, paso. –dijo ella, aceptando contenta el contacto y olvidándose de sus amigos en ese instante. Su excursión privada podía ser mucho más interesante.

–Capaces sois de montároslo ahí en medio y hacer vosotros el show… –dijo Kid, dándoles por imposibles. _Vaya par de locos pervertidos han ido a juntarse…_

–Yo me apunto –dijo Killer.

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Sabía que no me fallarías! ¿Drake? –preguntó Kid, que seguía completamente rojo, mirando a un punto infinito.

–Creo que le hemos perdido –dijo Bonney, pasando una mano enfrente de su rostro varias veces. No parecía responder a los estímulos visuales y auditivos. 

–Mejor que no venga, todavía no está preparado –respondió Kid por él.

Law había estado extrañamente callado durante toda la conversación. Parecía realmente enfadado. Kid se sorprendió mucho.

Trafalgar no era para nada un puritano. Podía parecer serio, pero normalmente era el primero a apuntarse a alguna de sus aventuras locas, las cuales acostumbraban a incluir sexo e increíbles cantidades de alcohol.

–Estáis fatal. No deberíais ir. –respondió, mientras se levantaba.

–Vamos Law, ¿dónde vas? –preguntó Zoro al ver que se iba.

–A estudiar. Tengo examen en dos días. –dijo secamente. No parecía que fuera a cambiar de opinión.

– ¿En serio? Llevábamos semanas sin vernos, el cabeza de musgo acaba de llegar, ¿y ya te vas?

–Habló el cabeza de pinchos –respondió Zoro al insulto gratuito.

–Al menos no parezco un alga con patas. –le contestó Kid, desviando su vista hacia él.

Kid y Zoro tenían mucho carácter, rara era la vez que no se peleaban. En verdad, rara era la vez que alguno de los dos no se peleara con quien fuera.

–Kid, déjale en paz, ya le conoces. –dijo Killer, refiriéndose a Law, intentado que su mejor amigo no se desanimara más todavía.

Law, mientras estos discutían, ya se había ido de ahí, dejando unas monedas encima de la mesa para pagar su Heineken.

–Qué mosca le ha picado ahora a éste…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Llegamos –dijo Kid, emocionado como si de un niño se tratara.

A Killer le dio la sensación que parecía más un niño yendo a ver un espectáculo de globos que un joven adulto yendo a ver un espectáculo de sexo en vivo.

Había pasado una semana des de que lo hablaron y, al final, tal y como había parecido, solo fueron Kid y Killer. La verdad era que al pelirrojo no le hacía especial ilusión sin estar todos presentes, pero ya se le había metido en la cabeza ir.

Agradecía profundamente a Killer que fuera con él. Sabía que no era precisamente fan de ese tipo de entretenimiento, pero por él lo había hecho. No se podía decir lo mismo de Trafalgar…

El tío solo se había ido, sin dar ninguna explicación, tratándole de loco. Entendía las razones de los otros, ¿pero Law? De verdad le había cabreado su actitud. Quizá por eso ahora quería ir sí o sí.

Desde entonces, no habían vuelto a hablar. Ni siquiera se había pronunciado por el grupo de Whatsapp, parecía desaparecido.

Desgraciadamente, no era la primera vez que hacía algo por el estilo. Cada vez que se enfadaba o se molestaba por algo, desaparecía durante unos días, y después volvía como si nada. Esa sería otra de esas ocasiones.

–Dos entradas, por favor –dijo Killer al hombre que esperaba en la entrada.

– ¿Con consumiciones?

–Claro, si se hace, se hace bien –respondió Kid.

Recibieron las dos entradas y entraron al interior del edificio. Les habían comentado que el show duraba una hora, y que estaba a punto de empezar. Pidieron cada uno una cerveza y se sentaron en las butacas.

Se sorprendieron tanto del sitio como del público. Se trataba de una pequeña sala que imitaba perfectamente un teatro, todo lleno de filas de butacas con un escenario al fondo, con escasa iluminación.

Tal y como había dicho Zoro, eso tenía pinta de estar todo hecho para los turistas. La sala no estaba llena ni mucho menos, pero las pocas personas que la ocupaban claramente no eran holandesas. Ellos eran los únicos.

A Killer le sorprendió ver que en la sala había más mujeres que hombres, le pareció un tanto curioso.

Sonaba música de fondo, pero de golpe se detuvo.

–Ladies and gentleman! –en inglés, como no –Let’s begin! For all of you… Sexy Andrea!

Empezó a sonar una canción distinta y una chica apareció en el escenario, bastante ligera de ropa, dispuesta a empezar su número.

Los dos amigos se acomodaron en sus asientos, disfrutando del espectáculo. La verdad era que la chica era una auténtica belleza, era imposible no fijarse en cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos de cadera, ni estar pendiente de nada más.

–Oye, Killer.

–Que quieres ahora.

– ¿Por qué se pondría Law de esa forma?

– ¿Otra vez con eso? Déjalo, ya se le pasará. Siempre ha sido rarito.

–Ya…

La chica acabó su número al cabo de unos cinco minutos, y dejaron un par más de pausa.

–Let’s say hello to Max and Sexy Ruby! –anunció la misma voz de antes. Empezó a sonar una canción, tranquila, relajada, y muy sensual. Ahora tocaba el sexo en vivo.

El chico estaba de pie, de cara al público, y su cara lo decía todo. Mientras, la chica estaba agachada, enfrente de él, practicándole una felación. Había un colchón en el suelo encima de algo que parecía una especie de plataforma.

–Drake hubiera muerto de un infarto si hubiera venido. –pronunció Killer, en una carcajada.

–Ya te digo. –estuvo de acuerdo Kid.

Siguieron observando a la pareja mantener relaciones sexuales encima del escenario. Ya había empezado la penetración, y observaron maravillados que esa plataforma del escenario también era giratoria, y podían verlo todo des de todos los ángulos.

Ni en clase Killer había estado nunca tan atento.

– ¿Estará en contra de éste tipo de espectáculos? –preguntó Kid a su amigo.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Trafalgar. Quizá le parecen demasiado sexistas, por lo de tratar a la gente como objetos sexuales y eso.

–Joder Kid, ¿quieres dejarlo estar? Estás obsesionado con Law. Ya se le pasará.

–Supongo…

Los actores cambiaron de postura. Hasta ahora, el chico había estado encima de ella, y se pusieron a cuatro patas. Killer se removía en su silla, parecía que le estaba gustando un pelín demasiado el espectáculo.

–Pero y si… –volvió a empezar Kid.

–Cállate o te hecho a patadas –respondió su amigo, intuyendo por dónde iba.

La pareja terminó su número, y dio paso otro descanso de un par de minutos. Los dos chicos ya se habían terminado su bebida, así que pidieron otras dos cervezas.

–The people it’s too hot here… like if they have a fever, so… let’s see our sexy and dirrty Doctor Love! –anunció la voz de los megáfonos.

La música volvió a cambiar, sonaba _dirrty_ de Christina Aguilera. Le recordó a Bonney, ella era muy fan de la cantante, y por su culpa él y todos conocían casi todas sus canciones. No era una mala canción para un striptease, aunque quizá hubiera sido mejor la de Lady Marmelade, o Express.

Esta vez era el turno de un chico, vestido con una bata de doctor, de espaldas al público. Podían ver como contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Empezó la letra de la canción.

 _Ladies, move_. Cadera a la derecha

 _Gentleman, move_. Cadera a la izquierda.

 _Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof, ring the alarm_. Más movimientos de cadera, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo, dejando caer ligeramente su bata por uno de sus hombros.

_And I’m throwin’ elbows. ¿Eso era...?_

_Ring the alarm_

_Ring the alarm_

_Ring the alarm._

El chico se giró hacia el público, dejando caer su espalda por la barra central a medida que hacía movimientos muy sugerentes con su cadera hacia ellos. De esta forma, pudieron ver que iba únicamente vestido con una bata y unos pantalones blancos largos muy apretados.

También pudieron ver que llevaba un estetoscopio colgado del cuello y un gran tatuaje en el pecho, en forma de corazón, con una carita sonriente en el centro.

_Ring the alarm._

Todas las alarmas sonaban en la cabeza de Kid, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

–Killer… creo que tienes razón.

– ¿Ah? –preguntó su amigo, que no apartaba los ojos del escenario.

_Let me get f-  
Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room, I'm coming through_

–Estoy obsesionado con Trafalgar.

–Ah…

_Paid my dues, In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

–Estoy seguro de estar viéndole bailando en el escenario, restregándose contra la barra.

–Ah…

_DJ's spinning, show your hands  
Let's get dirty, that's my jam_

– ¿Killer?

–Ah…

_I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off_

Al decir esta última frase, el chico que se desenvolvía realmente bien en el escenario, se quitó la bata, dejando completamente su torso al descubierto, junto con un patrón de tatuajes exactamente igual al de Trafalgar D Water Law.

–Dios. Estoy muy mal, ¿verdad?

–Ah…

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing  
No question, time for some action_

El doble de Law hacía unos pasos de baile que parecían casi imposibles. Bailaba realmente bien. No era únicamente saber verse completamente deseable, sino que a parte el tio bailaba muy bien.

Realmente le hacía verse muy… excitante.

–Dí algo, joder!

–Ah… es Trafalgar… 

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'Bout to erupt_

– ¿Cómo? No, imposible. No puede ser él.

–Kid, mírale. Es el, no hay duda.

_Gonna get my girls, get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

Law levantó su pierna hasta encima de su cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo, abierto de piernas, y luego se volvió a levantar mediante esos sugerentes movimientos de cadera que ya había utilizado.

Daba la sensación que había alguien tumbado debajo de él y le estuviera penetrando. Consiguió hacer todo eso sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

–Pero… Joder joder joder joder joder.

–No sabía que fuera tan… elástico.

–Joder joder joder joder joder.

Se quitó los pantalones de un tirón, dejándolos abiertos por detrás. Eran de esos que iban a botones, y ahora solo lo cubría una fina tela de cuero negro a modo de ropa interior.

_Want to get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Want to get dirty, It's about time that I came to start the party_

Se enganchó a la barra y trepó por ella, enganchado únicamente por sus piernas. Bajó por ella dando vueltas a su alrededor, mostrando sin pudor alguno su cuerpo al público.

_Sweat dripping over my body_

Se dejó caer sensualmente al suelo, quedando tumbado sobre unas sábanas rojas, de donde cogió un botecito que parecía contener líquido y se lo echó por encima. Aceite.

_Dancing gettin' just a little naughty_

Se incorporó un poco, quedando de rodillas, esparciendo todo el aceite por su pecho acompañado de sus movimientos.

_Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival_

La música bajó el volumen, sonando muy de fondo. Law tomó un micrófono para hablar.

–And now… It’s about time for my arrival, ladies and gentleman… Who needs to see a doctor? –definitivamente, era su voz.

Kid ya no tenía dudas: uno de sus mejores amigos era stripper, y uno realmente bueno. Ahora tocaba el momento de que cogiera a alguien del público y siguiera su espectáculo con él y…

¿Por qué cojones estaba delante de él?

– ¿Kid? –preguntó Law, fuera del micro, visiblemente alucinado.

– ¿Law? –preguntó Kid también, por si las moscas, aunque estaba más que confirmado.

Esos dos se miraban fijamente, durante unos segundos, cada cual más sorprendido. No sabían qué decir, ni qué hacía el otro ahí. Esto era demasiado fuerte para los dos chicos.

–Hola –saludó cierto rubio que se sintió completamente ignorado.

–Mierda, Killer, ¿tú también? ¿No os dije que no vinierais? –preguntó Law, al percatarse de su presencia.

Law vió a su jefe, al fondo de la sala, mirándole muy mal. Sabía que le estaba diciendo que cogiera a ese chico de una vez y lo llevara al escenario, que no podía estar tanto rato parado.

Cuando el moreno se había acercado a él, ni siquiera le había reconocido, estaba demasiado centrado en su número, y sencillamente se acercó a alguien al azar. Ahora deseaba haberse fijado más, porque las cosas iban a complicarse mucho.

–Mierda… da igual. Tú, te subes conmigo. –le dijo a Kid, tomándole de la muñeca.

– ¿CÓMO? –preguntó el pelirrojo con los ojos como platos.

–Ya me has oído. Arriba. –Law, igual que siempre, hablaba de forma autoritaria y brusca, pero su lenguaje corporal parecía decir exactamente lo contrario.

Había hecho levantar a Kid de su butaca con un movimiento rápido y se lo puso enfrente, muy pegado a su cuerpo, restregándose contra él y permitiendo sentir el olor del aceite corporal que llevaba encima. Coco.

En cuanto Law vio que Kid estaba medio en fuera de juego, aprovechó para llevárselo encima del escenario, en el que ya le habían sacado una camilla.

Y Killer, como buen amigo que era, sacó el móvil para grabarlo todo y tomar fotos.

Le echaron al instante.

Law sentó a Kid en la camilla, de cara al público. La música volvió a subir de volumen.

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Want to get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party_

Law estaba situado detrás de Kid, utilizando por primera vez su estetoscopio para ponérselo por el pecho y escuchar sus latidos, que estaban completamente desbocados. Estaba completamente acojonado.

–Te noto un poco nervioso… –dijo Law en su oreja.

– ¿Y cómo coño se supone que esté?

_Ooh, sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing gettin' just a little naughty  
Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival_

–Como me jodas el número te mato

– ¿Disculpa?

_Here it comes, it's the one you've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up, yup, that's what's up  
You can just put your butt to the maximum_

Law, haciendo caso de la letra de la canción, situó su trasero encima de la entrepierna de Kid, apoyado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, y empezó a moverlo a gran velocidad. A Kid nunca le habían perreado de esa forma.

_Uh-oh, here we go (here we go)  
You can tell when the music starts to drop_

Law se tumbó encima de Kid, cogiendo sus manos y obligándole a abrazarle, a que recorriera todo su cuerpo, mientras él se iba deslizando hacia el suelo, lentamente. Kid sentía todos y cada uno de los músculos de Law a través de su resbaladiza piel.

_That's when we take it to the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's gonna, call the cops  
Uh-oh, here we go, here we go_

Una vez hubo llegado al suelo, se quedó de rodillas, con el cuerpo echado para atrás, de cara al público y volvió a incorporarse, quedando recto.

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y levantó su trasero, echándolo hacia atrás, para que encajara a la perfección con la cara de Kid.

_Yo, hot damn, Doc a Jam like a Summer Show_

Durante el rato que duró el rap de Redman, Trafalgar se dedicó a bailar encima de Kid, restregándose contra él, permitiéndole sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de una forma muy sensual y elegante, nada sórdido.

Parecía que había querido aprovechar ese momento, en el que predominaba el ritmo marcado por la voz, para mostrar sus habilidades como bailarín.

Incluso consiguió que Kid pudiera relajarse un poco y disfrutara de los movimientos del moreno.

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking (want to get rowdy? (rowdy)_

Para su desgracia, Christina volvió a cantar, y dejó de ser baile estético y sensual para ser única y exclusivamente sensual.

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

Law cogió la mano de Kid y la situó en su entrepierna. La tela, por muy cuero que fuera, era muy fina. Mucho. O sea, demasiado.

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

Hizo que Kid paseara sus dedos por encima de su miembro, recorriendo todo lo que la gente veía.  
 _Want to get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

Law hizo que los dedos de Kid empezaran a jugar con el borde de su lencería, a lo que Kid se tensó e intentó apartar su mano. Law ya había previsto esa posible reacción en el pelirrojo, por lo que aguantaba fuertemente su mano, sin dejarle escapar.

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing gettin' just a little naughty  
Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival_

Kid se sorprendió todavía más si cabía. Law estaba empalmado. Muy duro. Se lo había parecido antes, cuando se había quitado los pantalones, pero ahora estaba seguro. Y el calor empezaba a apoderarse también de su cuerpo.

Law parecía disfrutar obligando a su amigo a meterle mano, y joder si se la metía. Obligó a Kid a agarrarle completamente el miembro, rodearlo y mover su mano de arriba abajo.

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly_

Law sacó la mano de Kid de dentro de sus calzoncillos y le hizo que se los bajara un poco, jugando al juego de si quedarse completamente desnudo o no un par de veces antes de arrancarse él mismo los calzoncillos, igual que había hecho antes con sus pantalones.

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

Hizo un par de movimientos antes de volver a Kid con el bote de aceite que había utilizado antes.

_Want to get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party_

–Vamos, Eustass, ensúciame… –dijo mientras dejaba caer más aceite sobre su cuerpo y tomaba otra vez la mano de Kid, llevándola a su pecho y haciendo que el otro se lo esparciera por su pecho, y más abajo… 

Oírlo hablar en ese tono, tan sensual, tan sucio, le provocó una erección. Trafalgar le estaba excitando de sobremanera, y no era de los que se detenían a la mitad.

_Ooh, sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing gettin' just a little naughty_

La mano de Kid volvía a estar en el miembro de Law, embadurnándole de aceite, masturbándole con él. Law ya no guiaba sus movimientos, Kid solo sabía hacerlo bien. Las miradas de asombro y sorpresa habían cambiado por las de deseo.

_Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival_

Law, sintiendo lo mismo que Kid en ese momento, fue la primera vez en toda su carrera de stripper que tuvo que detener a un espectador.

No porque se propasara, no era nada de eso. Era porque si seguían así acabaría por correrse, y eso no entraba en el contrato y no quería que le echaran la bronca o le despidieran.

_Rowdy  
Dance and getting a little unruly  
Gonna get fired up in a hurry_

Aun así, se dejó ir un poco y siguió bailando pegado a Eustass, restregándose contra él, permitiendo que el chico hiciera uso de sus manos tanto como se le antojara.

_Gonna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party_

En un momento que Law había vuelto a sentarse encima de Kid, de espaldas a él, éste aprovechó para meter un dedo en su trasero sin que nadie lo viera. Law se sobresaltó, no esperaba tal atrevimiento por parte del pelirrojo después de lo tímido que había sido al principio, pero no dijo nada.

Le gustaba que el otro fuera tan directo.

Las manos de Kid, al igual que el trasero del moreno, estaban llenas de aceite, por lo que pudo introducirse con suma facilidad. Le encantó ver como Law se estremecía, pero no se negaba a ello.

_Sweat dripping over my body  
Wanna get a little naughty_

Al contrario, empezó su movimiento de cadera, penetrándose él mismo con el dedo de Kid, completamente en su interior, que aprovechó para meter un segundo. Un gemido, que solo Kid oyó, salió de la garganta de Law.

_Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival  
Uh, what?_


	2. Conversaciones incómodas

–Vamos, cuenta. ¿Qué coño ha pasado ahí dentro? –preguntó Killer, en cuanto vió salir a su amigo, mucho más pálido que de costumbre.

Estaba en la entrada del teatro, esperando a que su amigo saliera y se lo contara absolutamente todo. Había estado observando los exteriores del lugar para pasar el rato.

Era cerca de verano, empezaba a hacer calor para lo que era Ámsterdam, que tenía un clima frío y extra húmedo, o sea que para cualquier turista de un país cálido seguiría haciendo un frío de mil demonios, haciéndoles ir con chaqueta.

Pero Killer, holandés de toda la vida, era perfectamente capaz de ir en manga corta.

Empezaba a haber turistas. Se notaba por los distintos tonos de piel e idiomas que hablaba la gente que paseaba a su alrededor, deleitándose con esa exótica calle.

Serían las ocho de la tarde, por lo que el Barrio Rojo estaba completamente activo. Las chicas se exhibían en los aparadores, las tiendes estaban abiertas y los teatros ofreciendo espectáculos similares a los que habían ido a ver intentaban atraer clientes.

En el que habían entrado, _Casa Rosso_ , era uno de los más famosos del barrio. Tenía las paredes pintadas de negro, con un par de elefantes rosas sonrientes decorando el lugar y con otro más grande con luces de neón que se encendían cuando caía la noche.

La verdad era que Killer no lograba entender qué coño pintaba un elefante rosa sonriendo con el sexo en vivo. Pero bueno, tenían éxito. Y la verdad era que el show había estado muy bien, incluso la parte de Law. Lástima que se había quedado a medias…

No habían pasado ni diez minutos des que lo echaran por sacar el móvil para grabar el espectáculo. Pero es que eran dos de sus mejores amigos, quienes estaban en un claro aprieto. ¿Qué iba a hacer sino? Era un material muy valioso.

Y Kid ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

–Eh… nada… –dijo no demasiado convencido. Killer no se creyó una palabra de eso, ahí había pasado algo. Y algo muy fuerte, por la cara de su amigo.

Kid no tuvo cojones de volver a sentarse y disfrutar del resto del espectáculo. Sencillamente no podía.

En cuanto se acabó la música y se apagaron las luces, su cordura pareció volver a él, consiguiendo salir de ese hechizo en que le tenía inmerso uno de sus mejores amigos. Sacó los dedos del interior del moreno, se levantó y, sin decir nada, bajó del escenario, lentamente, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Justo como estaba ahora.

Aún podía sentir la piel de Trafalgar, tan resbaladiza y suave, tan tersa. Incluso seguía oliéndolo.

– ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Y a qué coño hueles? –preguntó Killer, con una extraña mueca.

–A Coco. –respondió el otro, secamente.

El olor del aceite se había pegado a él, a sus manos y a su ropa. Ya no podría sentir ese olor de la misma forma nunca más.

El portero les miraba extrañado. Era la primera vez que alguien salía por voluntad propia tan pronto del espectáculo. Extrañado y un poco molesto. ¿Qué hacían todavía enfrente del teatro si no iban a volver a entrar? Que se fueran, espantaban la clientela.

–Oh, joder. –dijo Killer, mirándole con asombro. Kid incluso podía ver uno de sus ojos a través de su flequillo, y eso que los llevaba bien tapados.

Killer no se lo podía creer, pero esa era la única explicación posible.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el otro, asustado, pero sin saber bien porqué.

–Te ha gustado. –dijo Killer en un grito más agudo.

Esa era la única respuesta posible a la actitud de Kid. El pelirrojo era un tipo muy decidido, echado para adelante, sin cortarse nunca ni un pelo. Siempre soltaba lo primero que le venía a la cabeza, por muy descerebrado que fuera.

¿Y ahora salía, después de que un amigo le hiciera un bailecito, con esa cara y sin apenas decir nada? Parecía que le habían puesto el cerebro en modo avión.

– ¿Qué? Eso es una gilipollez –dijo Kid, intentando recuperarse, sin mucho éxito. Había levantado un pelín demasiado su tono de voz, y la gente les miraba al pasar, acercándose más a la valla cercana al canal mientras intentaban evitar las bicicletas kamikazes.

– ¿Y entonces por qué estás así? –preguntó el otro, que sabía que tenía razón.

– ¿Así cómo? –dijo el otro, llenando su pecho de orgullo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, se conocían perfectamente. Y la cara que tenía ahora era exactamente la misma que cuando Hancock se tiró encima de él y consiguió robarle su primer beso, a los trece años.

–Como si te hubiera atropellado un camión. 

Kid balbuceó un par de veces sin poder articular palabra. Estaba seguro que, si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima, estaría en mucho mejor estado. Pero él era un tipo malditamente orgulloso y no pensaba dejar que ni siquiera su mejor amigo, de quien no podía esconder nada, lo descubriera.

Porque, seamos sinceros, ¿cómo demonios iba a decirle que esa había sido una de las experiencias más eróticas de su vida? Que mierda, la que más le había excitado. Solo recordarlo y volvía a…

– ¡JODER KID! –dijo Killer, todavía más sorprendido.

– ¿QUE QUIERES AHORA? –preguntó el otro, gritando casi más que Killer.

Si el guardia antes les miraba mal, ahora peor. La gente se apartaba de ellos con cierto miedo, e incluso las bicicletas se giraban a verles.

– ¡MINI KID HA DESPERTADO! –el pelirrojo se palpó la entrepierna, comprobando que, efectivamente, tenía una erección de tres pares de narices. Con lo que le había costado que se le bajara sola…

Porque no pensaba masturbarse. Eso sí que no. Tenía muy claro que no iba a dedicarle una paja al capullo de Trafalgar. Ni que tuviera que hacérsela por su culpa. Joder, le había puesto tan cachondo… Si no se hubiera acabado la música, estaba seguro que habrían llegado más lejos.

En estos momentos, Kid, aparte de avergonzado, estaba muy cabreado.

– ¿CÓMO QUE “MINI”? ¡LA TENGO ENORME, GILIPOLLAS! –Kid estaba realmente ofendido por este comentario. Nunca permitiría que nadie se metiera con _Capitán Kid_.

Era un gran orgullo para él, juntos habían surcado innumerables aventuras, enterrándose en tesoros verdaderamente valiosos, enfrentándose a temibles adversarios que finalmente acababan cayendo en sus garras, adentrándose en cualquier espacio por donde pudiera entrar. Eran un equipo. Nadie la llamaba “mini”.

– ¡ESO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! ¡BÁJALA AHORA MISMO! –chillaba Killer, haciéndose el histérico.

Lo cierto era que nada le divertía más que ver a Kid perdiendo los papeles, cosa que pasaba muy a menudo. Mucho. Y más en una situación donde, claramente, no podía pensar.

– ¿CREES QUE SI PUDIERA CONTROLARLA ESTARÍA ASÍ? –dijo Kid, señalándose la entrepierna sin pudor alguno en medio de la calle.

Killer solo pensaba que no podía ponérselo más fácil.

– ¡NO ME APUNTES CON ESO, PERVERTIDO! –volvió a gritar. Les daba absolutamente igual estar dando un espectáculo mayor que el que se daba dentro de esos locales.

– ¡RETIRA LO DE MINI! –decía Kid, furioso. Killer estaba seguro que, si seguía así, acabaría bajándose los pantalones para demostrar que, de pequeña, tenía poco.

Cosa que Killer sabía perfectamente. Se conocían de toda la vida, se habían visto desnudos innumerables veces por distintas situaciones, ninguna sexual, la mayoría en las duchas del gimnasio.

Pero Kid era tan fácil que…

–NUNCA, ¡PERVERTIDO! –le dijo, casi sin poder aguantarse ya la risa. Su amigo no podía tener la cara más roja, estaba extremadamente furioso. 

– ¿Queréis callaros de una vez, par de orangutanes? –dijo alguien, apareciendo detrás de los muchachos, sorprendiéndolos y dejándoles mudos.

Esa voz…

–Trafalgar –dijo Kid, quedándose pálido de golpe. Killer podía jurar que su erección había bajado en menos de un segundo.

No era que Law se hubiese acercado a ellos sin hacer ruido, al contrario, les había llamado un par de veces des de la puerta, solo que estaban demasiado enfrascados en su discusión sobre el tamaño del pene del pelirrojo como para prestarle un mínimo de atención a su alrededor.

El guardia agradeció al moreno su aparición, porque estaba a punto de echarles de ahí. No tenía ningún problema en que se gritaran y se dieran de ostias, solo que no enfrente de su teatro. Todavía no había llegado la temporada turística, por lo que necesitaban cada posible cliente, y esos dos espantaban a los pocos que venían.

Porque ver a dos gorilas gritándose en holandés, un idioma que ningún turista de los que había por ahí hablaba, no inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Así que Law consiguió llevar a esos dos un poco más allá, alejados del teatro, hablando apoyados en la valla justo al frente del canal.

–Eustass. Killer. ¿Qué tal? –dijo Law, como si nada.

– ¿Cómo que qué tal? –dijo Kid, volviendo a perder los papeles.

–Bien, ¿y tú? –respondió Killer.

–Bien, saliendo de trabajar –respondió ignorando al pelirrojo, que los miraba estupefactos. ¿Le estaban vacilando?

Evidentemente, Killer lo hacía. Law solo intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto como podía.

–Ya veo. ¿Un día duro? –preguntó Killer. Kid estaba alucinando con el pasotismo de estos dos.

–Bueno, lo típico. Bailando desnudo y restregando mi culo aceitoso encima de pollas duras. –dijo Law, como si acabara de decir que había recogido cinco mesas.

La estrategia de Trafalgar era intentar normalizar la situación, ya bastante incómoda de por sí, pero quizá ese último comentario no fue del todo acertado, ya que Kid volvió a ponerse rojo al instante.

Sobre todo, porque los tres ahí presentes sabían que le había sacado a él a bailar. Había bailado desnudo encima de él y había restregado su culo aceitoso encima de su polla dura.

–Ah, como siempre entonces. –respondió Killer en el mismo tono que el moreno.

–Killer, ¿tú lo sabías? –preguntó Kid intentando buscarle el sentido a esta extraña situación.

¿Por qué Killer no alucinaba? ¿Por qué Law estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Se habían vuelto locos? ¿El loco era él?

– ¿Yo? Qué va. ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Killer. Obviamente, si lo hubiera sabido, no habría ido ni de coña y le habría quitado la idea a Kid de ir. Bueno, quizá no, así se reía un rato.

Y como Kid le conocía bastante bien y sabía lo mucho que le gustaba burlarse de él, no le parecía una posibilidad tan descabellada.

– ¿Es que acaso te parece normal? –preguntó Kid, volviendo a perder la paciencia.

Killer era su mejor amigo y Trafalgar iría en segundo lugar después de él, pero cuando los dos se juntaban en su contra, les mataría a ambos.

– ¿El qué? –preguntó de forma inocente Killer.

–Que Trafalgar… sea… –Kid no sabía casi ni cómo responder. Hablaban como si el moreno no se encontrara enfrente de ellos, riéndose de la situación, una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas que Kid tanto odiaba.

No se atrevía a decir la palabra en voz alta, tenía la sensación que entonces sería real. Por muy real que fuera lo que había pasado dentro de ese maldito teatro.

– ¿Stripper? –acabó Killer la frase por su amigo, que claramente no sabía cómo seguir.

–Bailarín exótico, por favor. –puntualizó Law.

“Stripper” le hacía sentirse como si se dedicara a la prostitución, y él no se acostaba con nadie por dinero, nunca había practicado el sexo en vivo. Solo bailaba desnudo y excitaba a los clientes con sus movimientos, y les permitía que tocaran un poco.

–Lo que sea. ¿Pero tú no eras camarero? –preguntó Kid a Law, intentando aclararse un poco las ideas.

Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos, y la manera más fácil de empezar era hablar sobre el auténtico oficio del moreno.

–Que va, nunca he dicho que lo fuera. –respondió encogiéndose de hombres, tan tranquilo. Kid vió que no iba a decir nada más, por lo que siguió su investigación.

–Pero Drake dijo que… –Law le cortó antes de que siguiera hablando.

–Drake dice que una paja es lo que hay en el campo y que a los niños les trae la cigüeña. El supuso eso y yo no se lo negué, igual que hicisteis vosotros. –dijo Law, describiendo a la perfección la inocencia de su colega.

Drake era muy buen tío, a todos les encantaba, pero era tan inocente que daba pena a veces. Y eso que estaban seguros de que no era virgen… pero era completamente incapaz de hablar con nadie de sexo, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Solían decirle que era un ser puro. Un ser de luz. Un ángel sin sexo.

_–¡¡Eso no es cierto!! –Drake estaba cabreado, rojo hasta las orejas y les respondió en un balbuceo nervioso y algo agudo. –Sí que he tenido sexo…_

_–Las pajas no cuentan –respondía Kid._

_– ¿Por qué iría al campo a acostarme con nadie? No quiero que se me meta un tulipán por el culo –decía el chico, verdaderamente confundido._

_–Kid déjalo… –decía Killer, poniéndose la mano en la cara igual que todos los del grupo._

_–Lo dicho, seguro que es virgen –decía Law, volviendo a beber de su cerveza._

_– ¡Que no soy virgen! ¡Éste año ya me he acostado con dos chicas de clase! –dijo Drake, para taparse la boca con la mano acto seguido. Había hablado de más._

_–Es cierto –dijo Zoro, secamente._

_–Gracias, Roronoa. Espera, ¿tú como lo sabes?_

_–Te vi con Tashigi en el baño cuando estaba buscando el gimnasio y ya me quedé a mirar un rato. –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_Los otros chicos empezaron a descojonarse por la cara que se le quedó a Drake y la broma de Zoro. Todos menos Bonney, que siguió bebiendo en silencio. El castaño casi no sabía ni qué decir._

_– ¿COMO QUE A MIRAR UN RATO? –gritó Drake._

_Los otros se habían reído convencidos de que era una broma, pero ahora ya no lo tenían tan claro. Law observó la reacción de Bonney, algo cohibida. Seguro que Zoro había hecho algo…_

_–Sí, movías el culito con mucha gracia. –dijo el chico de pelo verde, riéndose del castaño, recordando el momento._

_–Vamos Zoro no te pases –decía Killer, intentando defenderle. Por mucho que le gustara meterse con Kid, al final siempre era él quien intentaba sacar del apuro al pobre Drake. Le daba demasiada penita verlo así._

_Kid se cabreaba y se ponía como una mona un rato, pero Drake era demasiado inocente._

_–Si va en serio, estaba muy mono. Pensé “mira, nuestro niño se ha hecho mayor”. Hasta le hice una foto para recordar el momento._

_Kid y Killer se reían como focas, Bonney estaba cada vez más encogida, escondida detrás de su Heineken, y Law la observaba con atención. Ahora sí que estaba seguro que iba en serio, y encima iba y lo decía. Ese Zoro no veía el peligro…_

_– ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? –Drake no sabía dónde meterse._

_–Oye Zoro, no te metas tanto con él, vas a matarle de un infarto. –intentó defenderle nuevamente Killer._

_–Chicos, va en serio –respondió de golpe Bonney, muy seriamente –me pasó la foto con el mensaje de “qué rápido crecen”._

_Zoro sacó el móvil para enseñarles la citada foto y el mensaje. Bonney, que era más precavida, vió que no era buena idea hacerlo ella con el suyo. La chica se chocó la frente con la mano. Zoro no sabía ver el peligro…_

_Podía observarse a Drake de espaldas, de pie, con las piernas de una chica rodeándole la cintura, agarrada a él._

_–Sí que tienes el culo blanco –dijo Kid, observando la pantalla del dispositivo. –parece un polvo normal y todo, me lo esperaba más soso._

_–Y porque no le oíste las guarradas que soltaba. Nuestro chico de luz es todo un pervertido. –decía un Zoro que claramente no veía el peligro._

_– ¡VOY A MATARTE!_

_Esa tarde, el teléfono de Zoro acabó en el fondo del canal, junto con su propietario. Drake cuando se cabreaba tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, como si de un dinosaurio se tratara, y ninguno de sus amigos movió un dedo para ayudarle. Ni siquiera su novia, que le miraba como si se lo mereciera._

_Únicamente disfrutaron del espectáculo y lo grabaron, aplicando su dosis de Karma._

–Pero cuando dijimos de irte a ver en el bar donde trabajabas tu dijiste que… –dijo Kid, que seguía intentando encajar las piezas.

–Dije que pasaba que me montarais un numerito cuando vinierais. Que es justo lo que has hecho, Eustass. –dijo Law, remarcando la actitud histérica de su amigo.

Kid, en su defensa, debía decir que cualquier persona normal alucinaría con la situación. Pero sus amigos eran de todo menos normales.

– ¿Qué hay de Killer? –preguntó Kid, picado al ver que solo le acusaba a él.

–Yo me lo he tomado bien. –dijo el otro, que había tenido algo más de tiempo para asimilarlo y menos experiencia con el nombrado como para conservar la calma.

–Cabronazo, ¡porque no te ha pillado a ti por banda! –le acusó Kid.

–Oh vamos, no exageres. –respondió Killer. Por fin había encontrado un punto para sacarle información –seguro que no ha sido para tanto.

– ¿Que no ha sido para tanto? ¡Me ha obligado a meterle mano! –decía Kid, gesticulando mucho, como si volviera a estar metiendo su mano por debajo la fina tela de la ropa interior de Trafalgar.

– ¿Te ha obligado? A mí me da que lo has hecho más que encantado… –respondió Killer, señalando otra vez a “mini Kid”, recordándole al pelirrojo que bien que antes estaba empalmado.

– ¿Encantado que me pusiera el trasero en la cara y luego se restregara contra mi polla? –vale, la verdad era que le había gustado bastante.

Law, bastante más listo y avispado que Kid, se dio cuenta que Killer estaba sacándole todo lo que quería y más. Si seguía así, acabaría diciéndole que le había metido los dedos, y eso ya no le hacía tanta gracia.

Nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie, pero en esos momentos, con Kid…

–Eustass. Me gustaría que habláramos. Killer, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor?

Los dos amigos, por raro que pareciera, se quedaron mudos. Kid haría lo que fuera para no tener que mantener “la charla”. Él era un tipo de acción, no de palabras, y ¿qué coño iban a decirse? Era todo demasiado raro como para ponerlo en palabras.

Killer, por su parte, entendía que esos dos necesitaban mantener una conversación a solas, habían pasado por una situación un tanto peculiar.

Esos solo podían acabar de dos formas: o fingiendo que no había pasado nada, o acostándose. Y a juzgar por cómo había salido Kid, votaba por la segunda. Y él no era nadie para interponerse entre el pene de uno y el culo del otro, por lo que les dejaría hacer.

–Claro, me voy a casa, ya nos veremos. –dijo el rubio, yendo a buscar la estación de metro más cercana, en la estación central.

–Espera, Killer! Esto… ¿te importa no…? –pidió Law.

–No te preocupes, no diré nada. –y se despidió con la mano de sus amigos.

Una vez solos, Kid solo le miraba estupefacto. No parecía atreverse a hablar, no quería empezar ese otro momento incómodo.

–Vamos a mi casa –dijo Trafalgar.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo, más bien gritó Kid, sin fiarse lo más mínimo. Law suspiró, se armó de paciencia y empezó a hablar.

–Justamente por esto, Eustass… vas a pasarte el rato gritando, y paso de montar otro número en medio de la calle.

– ¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

– ¿Lo ves?

Kid soltó un bufido, igual que un gato inmenso, dándose cuenta que Law estaba en lo cierto, pero no pensaba darle la razón, por nada del mundo.

El apartamento en el que vivía Law no quedaba lejos, estaba en el centro. Más o menos a unos veinte minutos caminando. Los veinte minutos más largos y silenciosos del mundo. No se dijeron una palabra mientras se dirigían hacia ahí.

Kid sabía que Law se mudó a principios de año de las afueras de Ámsterdam hacia el centro. Y un apartamento en esa zona, más sin compartir como hacía el moreno, debía ser caro, realmente caro.

Se preguntó si el dinero que le pasaban sus padres para la carrera no le llegaba para subsistir y por eso había empezado a trabajar como stripper. O bailarín exótico. O como coño quisiera llamarlo el otro.

Eso fue un poco lo que supusieron él y Killer cuando supieron que Law trabajaba, pero ahora lo veía todo des de otra perspectiva, bastante diferente. Law en general tampoco era un chico que hablara nunca de su vida.

–Primero de todo –empezó Law, sentado en una silla, enfrente de Kid, que estaba en el sofá –hago esto porque me gusta. No quiero que me veas como a una víctima, como a un pobre chico que no tiene dinero.

“Debía pagarme la carrera, el apartamento y mantenerme. Mis padres no ganan tanto, por lo que no me parecía bien pedirles que se endeudaran. Así que les dije que me buscaría un curro por aquí, hice un casting y lo pasé. Solo es eso. Yo lo decidí por voluntad propia, porque quiero y porque realmente me gusta.

Kid estaba sorprendido de tener que pasar un casting para enseñar el culo.

Habían llegado al apartamento, uno realmente pequeño, de unos cincuenta metros cuadrados. Una sala con cocina, un baño y una habitación. Nada más. Era la primera vez que Kid, o alguno de los del grupo de amigos, entraba ahí.

Al menos tenía vistas a los canales.

Kid estaba sentado en el sofá, y Trafalgar había decidido mantenerse a una distancia prudencial para el pelirrojo, a una silla enfrente de él.

–Te… ¿te gusta desnudarte y bailar para desconocidos? ¿Qué te metan mano? ¿En un escenario? –preguntó Kid, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Exacto. –respondió Trafalgar, un poco picado por el tono incrédulo de su colega. – ¿Algún problema con eso?

–Qué va, si tú eres feliz… –respondió éste, que no acababa de comprenderlo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no era cosa suya.

–Sí, gracias. Por cierto, ¿quieres tomar algo?

–Amstel. –respondió sin siquiera pensárselo. Su respuesta siempre era la misma.

–No sé ni para qué pregunto –dijo Law, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del pelirrojo.

–Ya, ni yo.

Law volvió con un par de botellines, bien fríos, y le dio uno a su colega mientras que el otro se lo quedó él. Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Law estaba dejando tiempo a Kid para asimilarlo un poco todo, y cuando quisiera que preguntara lo que fuera.

Tenía derecho a hacerlo, básicamente Law le había arrastrado al escenario y le había dedicado el mejor número de su carrera como bailarín exótico, y el más… sensual, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Kid no tenía intención de abrir la boca. Bueno, sí, sino no podría acabarse de un trago la cerveza que le había servido su colega. Solo para eso. Luego esperaría. ¿A qué? A saber, a que se arreglara solo todo.

¿Por qué coño debían hablar nada? Había sido todo muy… _yo que sé._

– ¿Otra? –preguntó Law, observando atentamente al pelirrojo. Éste ya había vaciado la botella y miraba fijamente algún punto fijo en el suelo. Era raro verle tan callado, tan sin saber qué hacer.

Kid era un tipo decidido, que nunca se achantaba por nada. Y Law, verlo así, saber que estaba tan nervioso por él… ¿podía ser que le gustara un poco? Había disfrutado del espectáculo, eso estaba claro, casi tanto como Law lo había hecho.

Joder… si hasta había permitido que le metiera un par de dedos.

–Sí, gracias.

–No queda.

– ¿Entonces por qué me ofreces?

–Yo que sé, Kid. –dijo Law, pasándose una mano por el pelo. También estaba nervioso.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Esto empezaba a ser demasiado raro, para los dos. Ni siquiera sabían cómo empezar a hablar de lo que había pasado.

Normalmente, antes del espectáculo, Law se tocaba, para salir ya excitado, y siempre se ponía una pequeña gomita a la base del pene, así se acumulaba la sangre ahí y se mantenía erecto todo el rato, lo que encantaba a los espectadores.

Creían que alguien como él, tan atractivo, tan sensual, tan deseable, podía excitarse gracias a ellos. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Eran simples clientes, una obligación pasajera con la que se divertía literalmente tres minutos. Nada más.

Pero esa tarde, con Eustass… por mucho que no hubiera llevado la goma presionando, se habría calentado, eso seguro. Primero se había divertido un poco a cosa del pelirrojo, pero cuando éste empezó a relajarse, a masturbarle y luego se había introducido en él, había sido demasiado.

Joder, si no fuera porque se había acabado la música y, a consecuencia, su número, hubiera seguido. Más lejos, conociéndose, hasta el final.

Mientras estos pensamientos recorrían una y otra vez la mente de Law, el silencio seguía presente en la sala.

– ¿No quieres decir o preguntar nada? –dijo Law, sintiéndose demasiado incómodo. De los dos, era el maduro, el centrado, el responsable. Así que supuso que le tocaría a él ir tirando de la cuerda.

– ¿Por qué _dirrty_? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Kid.

–Porque _Lady Marmalade_ estaba demasiado visto.

Más silencio.

Law se decidió a hablar, acabando de una vez por todas con esa absurda situación. Resopló un poco. Tenía ganas de acabar con esto cuanto antes.

–Eustass de verdad… deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado encima del escenario. –dijo, mirándole fijamente des de la silla.

– ¿Hablar de qué? No ha pasado nada. –decía Kid, disimulando. Él prefería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, y ya se calmarían las cosas.

–Tío, pareces un crío. Como se nota que eres el pequeño… –dijo Law, para picarle, a ver si así se relajaba un poco.

–Oye, que solo nos llevamos tres meses. –dijo éste, un poco ofendido.

–Eustass. Por favor, tenemos veintidós años. Seamos adultos. –seguía suplicando el más maduro.

–Yo los cumplo el mes que viene, puedo ser tan niño como quiera. –dijo haciendo un mohín en su rostro. Lejos de parecerle adorable, a Law le estaba sacando de quicio.

– ¿Quieres afrontarlo de una maldita vez? –dijo ya de bastante mal humor.

– ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Trafalgar? ¿Que ha sido lo más excitante de toda mi vida y que casi te follo ahí mismo?

Y zas, ya lo había dicho. Eso que llevaba rondándole la mente todo el rato, des de hacía ya una hora, había salido por su boca. Lo había dicho tal cual lo sentía, sin camuflarlo con palabras bonitas, directo, tal y como era él.

–Vaya… no me esperaba una confesión así. –dijo Trafalgar, un poco sonrojado, intentando disimular tomando otro trago, uno demasiado largo. Necesitaba algo frío para que le refrescara la cabeza.

–Llevas rato dando por culo, así que ahí lo tienes.

–Acabas de decir que el que quería dar eras tú –dijo Law, intentando normalizar tanto como podía, sin saber que tuvo justo el efecto contrario.

Kid, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera por inercia propia, se levantó del sofá, yendo directo hacia Law. El moreno estaba sentado en la silla, con las piernas abiertas y las manos cruzadas, con el cuerpo un poco tirado para adelante.

Pero cuando vio a Kid acercarse a él a esa velocidad, no pudo evitar tirar su espalda hacia atrás, apoyándose totalmente en el respaldo, y porque no podía ir más lejos.

Kid quedó con sus manos apoyadas en el reposabrazos de la silla, con sus piernas en medio de las del moreno, muy cerca de su rostro.

–Pues sí, Trafalgar. Lo haría encantado, créeme. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Bien. Pues sí, Trafalgar. Me ha encantado verte bailar, bien cubierto de aceite, estabas realmente atractivo. Me ha puesto como nada nunca antes meterte mano por dentro de la ropa interior y tocártela con el aceite.

“Me ha excitado como no te imaginas que me pusieras el trasero en la cara y luego lo restregaras por mi polla, bailando encima de mí, dejándome sentir cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Hasta que no he podido contenerme y he empezado a meterte los dedos, poniéndome todavía más cachondo.

“¿Y quieres saber qué más? Ojalá no hubiera acabado la música, porque te hubiera follado como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

Esta vez fue el turno de Law de quedarse completamente en blanco. Se le secó a la garganta, se le paró el corazón y sintió un ligero mareo.

Al verlo tan tímido hasta ese momento, estaba seguro que no se atrevería a decir eso en voz alta. Estaba seguro que todo lo que había dicho era cien por cien cierto, no solo porque Kid nunca mentía, sino porque él mismo había sentido su enorme pene erecto en su trasero.

Debía recuperar la compostura.

– ¿Tanto te ha gustado? –preguntó él, con un ligero carraspeo, intentando ganar tiempo.

–Claro que me ha gustado, joder. Ya lo sabes. Te has recreado paseándote por encima de mi polla.

En ese momento, Law fue capaz de recuperarse al completo. Hizo uso de su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa tan característica suya, con malicia, esa en la que prometía que tenía algo muy malo en mente, tan arrogante, superior. Esa de cuando estaba seguro de una victoria.

Kid siempre había odiado esas sonrisas ladinas de Law, y ahora mismo quería borrársela de su cara con sus dientes, y eso le excitaba. Maldito Trafalgar.

En esos momentos, Law le estaba prometiendo a Kid que le haría arder en el infierno junto a él.

Sin decir nada más, el moreno se lanzó hacia adelante, decidido a besarle, ahora que podía.

Fue un choque brusco, estampándose contra sus labios y chocando contra sus dientes, doliéndole un poco, pero aprovechando el quejido del pelirrojo para colar su lengua entre ellos y atacarle de lleno.

Al principio Kid se quedó un poco parado, pero rápido empezó a corresponderle, más apasionado si podía.

Kid era una bestia salvaje. Era un tipo posesivo, dominante, le gustaba mandar en todo y llevaba muy mal lo de obedecer. Por lo tanto, era imposible que alguien como él se dejara llevar por Trafalgar, más bien le sometería.

Su lengua recorrió la cavidad bucal del otro, explorando cada rincón, acariciando también la lengua contraria y luchando contra ella. Mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del moreno hasta que le oyó gemir, no sabía si de dolor o de placer, y volvió a atacar su lengua ferozmente.

– ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo, refiriéndose al beso, cuando Law se apartó un poco para recuperar el aire.

–Ya estaba todo hablado. Si los dos nos tenemos ganas, ¿por qué detenernos? –respondió el otro, encima de sus labios.

–Tienes una lógica muy retorcida, Trafalgar –respondió Kid justo antes de volver a empezar a devorarle.

Kid se tiró encima de Law, con tantas ganas que casi acaban los dos, con silla incluida, por el suelo. Law tuvo que empujarlo un poco para lograr sacárselo de encima y que le permitiera levantarse para dirigirse a su habitación.

Por mucho que a Kid le gustara llevar la voz cantante, no significaba que Law fuera a permitírselo, ya que también odiaba recibir órdenes. Eran dos gallos en un gallinero.

Kid, nada contento con el empuje de Law y la nueva distancia que había aplicado entre ellos, volvió a lanzarse a por él. No iba a permitirle librarse de él, ni siquiera diez segundos. Acabó estampándole contra una de las paredes, besándole nuevamente con esa pasión animal que tanto le caracterizaba.

El recorrido hasta la habitación iba a ser terriblemente largo.

Law luchaba para poder llegar, y Kid hacía todo lo posible para detenerlo. Si fuera por él, se lo haría ahí mismo, sin la comodidad de un colchón, que se encontraba justamente a escasos diez metros, pero Law era más previsor e intentaba llegar con todas sus fuerzas.

Porque tenía planeado estarse ahí horas y horas con el pelirrojo, perdiéndose entre las sábanas con él.

En un momento que consiguió girarse y retomar el camino, agarrando la mano de Kid para arrastrarle junto a él, éste volvió a tirar de él y a estamparle contra la pared, atrapándolo con su enorme cuerpo, de espaldas a él.

Kid tenía su muñeca bien cogida, le había sido fácil deshacerse del agarre del otro y tomarle por sorpresa. De un solo movimiento, le había empujado contra la pared, inmovilizándole el brazo al otro en su espalda, apretándole con toda su fuerza.

Empezó a besar su nuca, a lamerla hasta llegar a la oreja, donde dejó un fuerte mordisco en su lóbulo, provocando nuevos gemidos en Law, que únicamente podía dejarse hacer. Empezaba a estar en ese punto donde no sabía si le molestaba o le excitaba que el pelirrojo le dominara de esa forma.

Así era Kid. Él no sabía ser delicado. Él sabía entregar placer carnal de la forma más salvaje posible, haciendo que sus amantes se perdieran en su locura. Locura en la que Law se veía sumido.

–Ah… Eustass… –gimió al sentir otro mordisco en su oreja. Era perfectamente capaz de sentir el miembro de su amigo en su trasero, empujando contra él.

Kid, al oír su nombre pronunciado con tal excitación, bajó su otra mano, la que no bloqueaba al moreno, hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones, empezando a deshacerlo con torpeza. Otro gemido salió de la garganta del moreno en cuanto consiguió su objetivo, más alto que el anterior.

El pelirrojo tenía la mano en el interior de la ropa interior del contrario, masturbándole con fuerza. Recordaba su tacto cálido, y podía reconocer que ya no había restos de ese aceite. Lástima, hubiera estado bien.

Law estaba perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas por momentos. Sus manos estaban inmovilizadas en su espalda, y con Kid tocándole de esa forma, se le hacía imposible mantenerse de pie. Por suerte, el enorme cuerpo de su amigo le apretaba contra la fría pared, haciéndole imposible caer.

Aun así, el pelirrojo era capaz de notar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo el moreno. Lo notó resbalar un poco, y apretó con más fuerza para no dejar que se cayera.

–Vaya, Trafalgar. Eres más sensible de lo que esperaba –dijo en un gruñido en su oído, apretando la mano que rodeaba su miembro con más fuerza.

Law pareció despertar de esa ensoñación momentánea. Consiguió sacudir su cuerpo y librarse del agarre de Kid, apartándole un par de metros de él. Y conseguir empujar a Kid, con la fuerza de animal que tenía y en ese estado, era toda una proeza.

Law se le quedó mirando y volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa arrogante que hasta ese momento Kid tanto había odiado, pero ahora solo le hacían ver mucho más apetecible.

–Vaya, Eustass. Eres más impaciente de lo que esperaba. –dijo Law, quitándose la camiseta, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba, dejando a la vista esos tatuajes de los que Kid había tenido el placer de disfrutar hacía un rato.

–Ni te imaginas cuanto –dijo Kid, en una sonrisa mucho más despiadada. Decidió imitar al moreno, dejando tirada su camiseta en algún lugar del suelo y desabrochando sus pantalones para luego bajarlos junto la ropa interior, que quedaron en sus tobillos.

El pelirrojo volvió a lanzarse al ataque, pero esta vez Law supo cómo cogerlo, riéndose de su propio plan, agarrándole de la nuca mientras se besaban y caminando hacia atrás. Kid caminaba torpemente, debido a la ropa que llevaba a sus pies.

– ¡Joder!

Maldecía en voz alta intentando mantener el equilibrio, algo que Law le ponía realmente difícil, sobretodo porque no disimulaba para nada que se estaba riendo de él y le hacía ir más rápido. De esta forma, Kid estaba más concentrado en no caerse de bruces al suelo que en follarse a Law en medio del pasillo, todo mientras Law seguía provocándole una y otra vez y tiraba de él.

Al pelirrojo le costaba mucho estar pendiente de algo. Por un lado, no tropezar, y por el otro, Trafalgar besándole y estirándole, mientras recorría con esas manos tatuadas, tan hábiles, sus abdominales, sus pectorales, su espalda de arriba abajo.

Finalmente, entre la excitación y Law, fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie, cayendo sin poder evitarlo encima de éste. Por suerte, ya habían llegado a la habitación, y aterrizaron sobre el cochón del moreno.

– ¿Ya te has divertido? –preguntó Kid algo molesto.

–Sí. Y espero hacerlo mucho más –dijo ese, con su sonrisa malévola, prometiéndole a Eustass una noche inolvidable.

Kid se encontraba encima del moreno, devorándole sin pausa. A él poco le importaba donde lo hicieran, habían acabado en la habitación del moreno porque el otro había querido, sino se lo hubiera hecho en el sofá, donde estaban antes.

Y no le había gustado para nada recibir no uno, sino dos empujones por parte de Law, y menos esa última vacilada.

Reconocía que era un tipo muy impaciente. Mucho. Por suerte, había tenido alguna que otra experiencia con hombres, y sabía lo que debía hacer, no intentaría únicamente metérsela a la mínima que el otro se bajara los pantalones.

Y de esa forma, sería capaz de escuchar más de esos dulces gemidos que emitía su amigo.

Kid era un tipo que disfrutaba mucho del sexo, pero lo disfrutaba en todos los sentidos. No buscaba únicamente el placer propio, sino que también le excitaba el ajeno.

Ver las muecas contorsionadas debido al placer que ponían sus amantes le ponía a mil. Sabía que ese placer era provocado por él, eso le daba sensación de poder. Él tenía el poder de hacer a sus amantes disfrutar como animales en celo.

Y se moría de ganas por ver todo eso en Trafalgar.

Kid besaba con rabia los labios de Law, haciéndolos enrojecer, succionándolos y mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos con más cuidado en ocasiones, como si quisiera saborearlos.

–Ah… Eustass… Eustass… –seguía suspirando Law, en cuanto Kid pasó a atacar su cuello. Era uno de sus puntos débiles.

Éste tenía agarrados entre sus puños sus rojizos cabellos, estirándolos levemente, obligando a bajar por su cuerpo. Kid descendía por el pecho desnudo de Law, recorriendo con su lengua la tinta negra que le marcaba.

Cuando Kid ya iba por medio estómago, se dio cuenta de hacia dónde le estaba dirigiendo Law.

Debía decir que le encantaría chupársela, pero porque él quisiera y no porque Law se lo mandara. Puso en marcha su plan.

El pelirrojo intentó subir un poco, a lo que notó como Law tiraba de su pelo, intentando obligando a bajarle. Kid, fingiendo no darse cuenta, deslizó sus dedos por los brazos del menor, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo, hasta que llegó a sus muñecas. Fue tan rápido que el otro ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Law, con cara de pocos amigos. Bueno, esa era la habitual, pero todavía más enfadada que de costumbre.

Kid simplemente sonrió de esa forma que él sabía hacer.

Nuevamente, había agarrado a Law por las muñecas, subiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejándole completamente a su merced.

¿Y lo mejor de todo? Kid podía hacerlo solo con una mano, teniendo la otra para disfrutar del cuerpo de Law.

A Kid le encantaba provocar placer, claro está. Pero lo provocaba cuando él quería, él mandaba. Kid siempre estaba al mando, y no haría nada porque se lo dijeran. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de chupársela a Law, no lo haría si era éste que le bajaba la cabeza para hacerlo, pretendiendo mandar.

Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sin romper el contacto visual ni un solo segundo, Kid descendió hasta uno de los pezones del moreno y empezó a pellizcar con el otro. Rápido sintió como el moreno hacía fuerza para poder liberarse, pero no iba a ceder esta vez.

Antes le había pillado por sorpresa, pero ahora estaba preparado.

Esos dos no solo iban a follar, sino que, durante el sexo, iban a luchar para que el otro supiera quien mandaba, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder el cargo.

Kid soltó un mordisco en su pezón, a lo que oyó el grito ahogado del otro. Law no iba a admitirlo, pero Kid le estaba poniendo muy cachondo. Quería tocarle, quería abrazarle, quería meterle mano. Pero este no se lo permitía.

¿Por qué le estaba excitando tanto que el pelirrojo hiciera con él lo que quisiera y más? Por ahora le dejaría. Quería comprobar de primera mano las habilidades de Kid, y se lo permitiría un poco durante un rato, pero cuando estuviera sumido en el placer más absoluto, Law empezaría a demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

La mano de Kid volvió a la entrepierna de Law. Había deslizado su ropa, y había sido este mismo quien la acabó de quitar con los pies, quedando totalmente desnudo. Kid, lamiendo su cuerpo, podía notar que Trafalgar se había duchado, pero el olor a coco no había desaparecido del todo.

Sentía a Law retorcerse debajo de él, suplicando entre gemidos entrecortados, parecía contenerse. Kid estaba seguro que le cabreaba como nada encontrarse tan vulnerable, le conocía perfectamente, y no iba a demostrar cuánto le gustaba lo que el otro le hacía.

Law estaba muy duro en su mano, estaba seguro que si seguía atacando a la vez su miembro y su cuello, tal como lo hacía ahora, no aguantaría ni siquiera dos minutos más. Apretó un poco más el agarre en su pene, pero le soltó en seco, mirándole.

– ¿Por… por qué… te detienes? –preguntó el moreno, con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada.

Esta visión, este Law tan caliente, a punto de correrse, pero igualmente orgulloso y con carácter eran demasiado para él. Hasta hoy, no se había fijado lo realmente guapo que era el chico.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos plateados, tan grises y claros como el metal que él adoraba. Sus tatuajes le daban un aire misterioso y magnético, y tenía un cuerpo delgado y musculoso. En hombres, era totalmente su tipo.

–Primero de todo, porque esto va a durar mucho más como para que acabes tan rápido. –Law pareció complacido con la respuesta, pero había algo que no había dicho.

– ¿Y... y segundo?

–Segundo, Trafalgar, quiero que dejes de contenerte. –la respiración de Law pareció detenerse en seco, perdiendo ese rubor que tenía en las mejillas debido a la excitación.

–No sé a qué te refieres –dijo con altanería.

–Claro que lo sabes. Quiero oírte gemir. Gemir de verdad, no esa mierda que hacías ahora. Quiero ver como gritas de placer, Trafalgar. Pienso hacerte llegar al éxtasis, vas a correrte tan a gusto que tus piernas van a temblar y no serás capaz ni siquiera de articular una palabra. Voy a volverte loco, es así. Y quiero ver todas y cada una de tus genuinas reacciones. Quid pro quo, Trafalgar. –Law se derretía al escuchar eso. Kid parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, por lo que no dudaba que cumpliría de lo que había dicho, y había puesto mucho más impaciente a Law.

Aun así, no pensaba demostrarlo.

–Hoy estas muy hablador. Cumple tu palabra y empieza de una vez –ordenó el moreno, sabiendo que eso molestaría a su amigo.

Kid sonrió algo frustrado y se lanzó a besarle de nuevo. Esta primera ronda la había ganado Trafalgar. Pero almenos, había conseguido que dejara de contenerse. Ahora podía escuchar perfectamente los gemidos provenientes de su garganta, que ya no intentaba acallar.

En un descuido, Kid soltó los brazos de Law, liberándole antes de tiempo, y este aprovechó para poder salir de debajo de él y situarse a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia la mesita de noche. Kid le miraba interrogante, sin entender él ahora qué hacía.

–Espero que te guste. –dijo Law, que había sacado algo del cajón. Un botecito. Era lubricante de coco.

– ¿Qué obsesión tienes con los cocos? –preguntó Kid, sonriendo al entender las intenciones del otro.

–Me gustan. –dijo Law, poniendo el botecito en la mano de Kid. Él, mientras, se situó a cuatro patas sobre la cama, en perpendicular al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Había quitado las sabanas que cubrían la cintura del chico, dejando ver su enorme y palpitante erección.

Law, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Kid, descendió ligeramente la cabeza. Empezó a repartir suaves besos por los pelos rojizos de la entrepierna del chico, permitiéndole sentir su respiración y haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de la nariz.

Kid, sencillamente, se dejaba hacer. Aun no tocaba su momento de actuar, por lo que disfrutaría del momento.

De ligeros besos en el pubis, Law pasó a besos más húmedos por la base de su pene, llenando de saliva todo su tronco. Poco a poco, con su lengua, empezó a subir, muy lentamente, hacia el glande.

Una vez ahí, empezó a envolverlo suavemente con la lengua, metiéndola ligeramente por la punta, donde pudo saborear el salado líquido preseminal de Kid. Delicioso.

Kid estaba en la gloria. Normalmente era un tipo muy impaciente y le encantaba llevar la voz cantante, pero el placer que le estaba ofreciendo Law era demasiado bueno como para atreverse a intervenir.

Se la estaba chupando con una lentitud tortuosa, tanto que por ahora solo se la había lamido. Tuvo que contenerse para no agarrar su pelo y amarrarlo a su polla, haciéndosela tragar entera. Quería dejar que Law le llevara al borde de la locura.

Trafalgar seguía envolviendo con su lengua ese palpitante glande, que parecía pedir por más, suplicarle para que se lo metiera entero en la boca y le dejara disfrutar de su calidez. Pero ese era su objetivo, conociendo a Kid, seguro que se tiraba del pelo para que se la chupara de una maldita vez, y él era realmente bueno en eso.

Si el pelirrojo conseguía aguantarse un poco, podría regalarle la mejor mamada de su vida.

Law suspiró encima de la punta, como si por fin fuera a meterla en su boca, pero en el último momento, sacó su lengua y empezó a descender, lentamente, por todo el pene de su amante hasta el pubis. De esta forma, lo había dejado lleno de saliva por los dos lados.

Oyó el gemido de frustración de Kid.

–Trafalgar, no me jodas… –decía, suplicante. Se estaba aguantando, tenía que reconocerlo.

–Paciencia, Eustass… te prometo que valdrá la pena.

 _Más te vale,_ pensó Kid. Si iba a torturarle gratuitamente, se las iba a pagar con intereses añadidos. Le dejaría sin poder caminar al menos una semana.

Law se rió ante la reacción de su amigo. Era tan fácil de leer, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba. Decidió que ya estaba bien, por lo que esta vez, después de otro lento recorrido de lametones, besos, y alguna que otra succión, se metió la punta en su boca.

Solo la punta. Le hacía el vacío, succionándola hacia él, acariciándola múltiples veces con su lengua. Primero con la punta, rápido, luego toda entera, más lento, hasta que empezó a descender por todo su miembro, envolviéndolo en la calidez de su boca, sin dejar de succionar ni un solo momento y mirándole a los ojos.

–Ah… joder… Trafalgar… –decía Kid, sin contener sus gemidos.

Kid siempre había dicho todo lo que pensaba y lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, por estúpido que fuera. Era lógico que en la cama fuera igual, y que pidiera el mismo trato a cambio. Esos dulces gemidos, esos sonidos guturales que desprendía… le hicieron esforzarse todavía más.

Law se ayudó de su mano, masturbando el miembro de su amigo, solo en la parte que sus labios no eran capaces de abarcar. El pene de Kid era realmente grande. Ya empezaba a morirse por sentirlo dentro…

– ¡Hmmmf! –un gemido de Law fue acallado por el pene de Kid, prácticamente entero en su boca. Oyó a Kid reír, de esa forma tan macabra que hacía él.

Law estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo había cogido el bote de lubricante y se había esparcido un poco por sus dedos hasta que notó su intromisión en su interior.

Este momento le recordó a _Casa Rosso_ , cuando Kid había empezado a metérselos mientras bailaba encima de él. Ese momento había sido tan excitante… algo prohibido, algo en público. Y joder, le había encantado. Solo recordarlo volvía a ponerse duro.

Mentira, se había vuelto a poner duro en cuanto Kid empezó a mover su dedo en su interior, pero su memoria hiperactiva ayudaba muchísimo.

Kid ya se había cansado de no hacer nada. La boca de Law era realmente deliciosa, pero él no era de los que se sienta a esperar que le den placer mientras mira. De acuerdo, ahora estaba medio sentado en la cama, pero ya se entendía.

Esperó a que Law se la chupara entera, a que llevara a cabo todo su plan antes de interrumpirle con sus expertas manos. Y menos mal que no había tardado en exceso, sino quizá no hubiera podido controlarse.

Gracias al lubricante, podía oír el chapoteo de su dedo entrando en el interior del otro. Se notaba que Trafalgar tenía experiencia, ya que aun que usara lubricante, pudo entrar fácilmente. Mejor para él, así no hacía falta entretenerse tanto en el precalentamiento.

Aun así, se aseguraría de que estaba bien dilatado antes de metérsela, tampoco quería hacerle daño. Pretendía hacerle disfrutar, no herirle.

Kid introdujo un segundo dedo, que entró con algo más de dificultad, por lo que tiró unas gotitas más del espeso líquido con aroma a coco justo en su entrada. Law soltó otro gemido más fuerte, que volvía a ser silenciado por su miembro. Estas imágenes eran grabadas a fuego en la memoria de Kid, era lo segundo más excitante que había visto hasta entonces.

Porque lo primero, era Law, cubierto en aceite, y bailando desenfrenadamente encima de él.

¿Qué hechizo había puesto sobre él que su mente se veía inundadas por sus imágenes? Todas realmente indecentes.

Law seguía enfrascado en su tarea cuando sintió la enorme mano del pelirrojo encima de su cabeza, guiando sus movimientos. ¿Intentaba marcarle el ritmo? ¿Le estaba diciendo como hacerlo? ¿Se atrevía a darle órdenes?

– ¡Ah! Eh, eso duele –dijo Kid, deteniendo sus dedos, quedándose en el interior de Trafalgar.

–Y tú quita tu puta mano de mi cabeza. –dijo Law, mirándole fríamente. A Kid no le gustó para nada el tono autoritario del otro. Pero no quería quedarse a medias, así que lo hizo.

–Tsk, ha sido un acto reflejo, no hay para tanto. –se quejó el otro. ¿En serio se había enfadado tanto por eso? Bueno, a Kid tampoco le gustaría que lo hicieran, pero eso no significaba que hiciera eso.

–Si vuelves a hacerlo, te la arranco. Tú mismo. –respondió Law con más frialdad que antes. Sí que parecía capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

–Y si vuelves a morderme, me voy a mi casa. Tú mismo. –Kid no iba a cumplir su amenaza ni mucho menos. Mordiscos aparte, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Pero eso Law no tenía por qué saberlo.

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas tareas.

Antes, pero, Law agarró un poco del lubricante, esparciéndolo sobre su mano y masturbando a Kid con ésta, que soltó un gemido. Por suerte, era lubricante comestible. Law empezó entonces a chupar era polla como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo, y Kid a meterle ahora tres dedos en el interior del moreno. Con la otra mano quieta, por si acaso.

Los dedos de Kid entraban ahora ya prácticamente sin esfuerzo, y el pene de Law empezaba a gotear por la punta. Realmente estaba disfrutando de eso. Y Kid, por su parte, empezaba a sentir como algo despertaba en el fondo de su estómago.

No todavía. No podía correrse, no en la boca de Law. Almenos no sin habérselo follado antes. Luego ya daba igual donde acabara.

Law, con la misma sensación que Kid, dejó de chupársela y se apartó la mano del pelirrojo del trasero. Kid, observándole, vió como dejaba caer varias gotitas de lubricante en la punta de su pene y luego se sentaba encima de él. El moreno lentamente se estaba a empalando a sí mismo, hasta que Kid vio su pene desaparecer en el interior de Law.

Ambos soltaron un gran gemido, Kid uno más gutural y Law uno más agudo, sin contenerse lo más mínimo.

El pelirrojo se atrevió a agarrar a Law por las caderas, ahora ya no podía morderle. Esperó a que Law empezara a moverse, señal que se había acostumbrado a su tamaño.

Law se sentía en la gloria. El chico ya había tenido diversas experiencias antes, no era su primer rodeo. Pero Kid… Joder con Kid. Le estaba doliendo, sí, totalmente cierto. Pero sentir que se clavaba en él de esa forma, llenándole por completo… era algo delicioso.

Se quedó unos instantes sentado, intentando recuperar su respiración. Era tan jodidamente placentero. En cuanto se hubo acostumbrado, empezó a sentir que quería más. Mucho más de Kid.

Empezó a moverse, primero más lento, hasta poder coger el ritmo con normalidad y sin sentir una pizca de dolor. A partid de ese momento, empezó a cabalgarle con una locura desenfrenada, nada propia de él, pero que le era imposible resistirse.

– ¡Ah! ¡Kid, joder! ¡Fóllame, fóllame más! –gritaba el chico, agarrado a sus hombros, subiendo y bajando por el largo pene de su amigo.

La sacaba de su interior, y cuando parecía a punto de salir, volvía a bajar, de golpe, clavándosela entera.

Kid, sinceramente, no sabía quién se follaba a quién. Para él, follarse a alguien, no era el que penetraba, sino quién llevaba el control de la situación, y estaba claro que en estos momentos no era él. Y joder, le encantaba.

Ver un Trafalgar tan cachondo, tan excitado, tan desenfrenado. Era realmente extasiante. Le había prometido que sería él quien le haría tocar el cielo, pero ahora mismo era totalmente al contrario.

El interior de Trafalgar se adaptaba perfectamente a su pene, apretándole y sacándole todo de gruñidos animales que normalmente no tenía la necesidad de soltar. ¿Qué tenía ese moreno que conseguía volverle loco?

Joder, no quería que acabara nunca. Le encantaría hundirse en su cuerpo noche tras noche, verle gemir de esa forma. ¿Y lo mejor? Era él, era su pene, era su cuerpo quien le hacía verse tan desatado.

Kid empezó a reaccionar por fin, sujetando con fuerza la cintura de avispa del moreno y obligándole a hundirse más en él, mucho más. Y vió que había acertado con ese erótico chillido que salió de su garganta. Había dado de lleno en su próstata.

A Law le encantaba esa postura. Sentía que con ella llevaba el control, y no solo eso. Era cuando tenía la sensación que se clavaba en él mucho más profundo, sintiendo que todo el pene de Kid estaba completamente en su interior.

Podía ver el pelirrojo, su cara de placer incontrolable. Como intentaba moverle con sus fuertes brazos. Kid estaba muy fuerte, era muy musculoso. A él le encantaba el olor de coco, pero el olor varonil de Kid era algo diferente. ¿Lo mejor? Kid olía a ambas cosas ahora mismo, del anterior baile.

Law observaba su cuerpo. Estaba muy bueno, no le sorprendía que fuera uno de los que más éxito tenía con mujeres, por mucho que no tuviera cejas y su cara diera cierto miedo. Era condenadamente atractivo.

Y, por lo que había notado Law, se veía que también había estado con algún hombre. Mejor. Él los prefería ya con experiencia, no tener que enseñarlo todo des de cero y que en vez de un polvazo fuera un polvo torpe.

Y, con Kid, estaba siendo todo un polvazo. Lo que dijo Bonney esa vez era cierto, cuando opinó sobre cómo era cada uno en el sexo.

Pensaba que Drake sería romántico pero feroz, de Killer dulce y suave, de Law salvaje y dominante, y de Kid como un animal e increíblemente bueno. Por suerte, no opinó sobre Zoro, ya que era su novio y sabrían que era cierto.

Y Kid era totalmente animal. Era buenísimo. Era Kid, no había otra descripción posible.

Le sintió moverse debajo de él, agarrarle y empezar a embestirle con más fuerza todavía, tocando ese punto que tanto deseaba.

– ¡AH! ¡JODER, EUSTASS! ¡NO PARES! –gritó él.

–No… no pienso… parar. –decía el otro, de forma entrecortada. También lo estaba disfrutando con ganas.

– ¡KID, KID, KID! –decía Trafalgar, con su sensual voz, al borde de la locura.

A Kid no se le pasó el detalle que le llamó por su nombre y no por su apellido, como siempre hacía. Su nombre, pronunciado con esa lujuria por la voz de Law, sonaba realmente excitante.

Sentía el placer electrizante recorriendo su cuerpo. Su interior se contrajo con fuerza, estrujando al pobre pene de Kid, que todavía no tenía suficiente del moreno.

El pelirrojo, viendo que Law estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, como buenamente pudo, agarró su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con fiereza, sin aflojar ni un poco la intensidad o profundidad de sus embestidas.

–Trafalgar… ¡córrete para mí! –decía este en un gruñido.

– ¡Oh, sí, KID! –repetía el nombre del pelirrojo.

Trafalgar sentía su orgasmo a punto de llegar. Con el pene de Kid golpeando sin para una y otra vez su próstata, era demasiado bueno. Y, cuando empezó a masturbarle, le fue imposible resistirse o retrasarlo más, sencillamente se dejó ir.

La electricidad le sacudió la columna vertebral, saliendo entre gemidos, gritos y semen. Las penetraciones, rápidas en un inicio, se hicieron más lentas y placenteras, deteniéndose un poco cada vez que llegaba al fondo, pero volviendo a levantarse y sentarse con velocidad, para seguir sintiendo esa agradable sensación.

Sintió derretirse entre las manos de su amigo. Tenía el cuerpo echado hacia atrás, descargándose en la mano y abdomen de Kid, dejando salir su semilla encima de su cuerpo mientras Kid seguía masturbándole, a un ritmo espectacularmente bueno.

Law estaba cansado, realmente agotado. Ese había sido un pedazo de orgasmo, con todas las letras. Había sido realmente delicioso, y le estaba costando recuperarse de éste.

Kid le observaba des de abajo, con su respiración entrecortada. Había ido de poco, pero él todavía no se había corrido. Dejaría algún minuto para que el otro se recuperara y Kid pudiera seguir.

Law se lo había follado, estaba claro. Pero ahora le tocaba a él.

– ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó este al cabo de pocos segundos. No podía esperar a seguir.

–Como si hubiera tenido el mejor polvo de mi vida. –dijo Law, todavía sentado encima de él. En cuanto habló, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Seguro que tendría que oírse ese momento muchas veces en el futuro…

En ese momento, Kid se movió un poco, permitiendo a Law notar a su amigo todavía duro en su interior. Le miró un tanto sorprendido, creía que también había llegado.

–Me alegro de oír eso, porque todavía no hemos acabado.

Kid se sentó, pudiendo así llegar a besar otra vez los labios de Law, algo torpes todavía. El chico volvió a la carga, empezándole a penetrar otra vez con rudeza. Era su turno, y si al moreno le había gustado lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, iba a alucinar.

– ¡Eustass! ¡Espera! ¡Todavía estoy demasiado sensible! –dijo Law, observando el comportamiento de su amigo pero sin impedírselo.

–Y eso es lo mejor. –sonrió en sus labios.

Kid, sin salir de él, consiguió girarle y ponerle a cuatro patas. Law era realmente ligero, y no tenía fuerzas para intentar evitar los movimientos de Kid. Simplemente no podía evitar que Kid hiciera con él lo que le apeteciera.

– ¡Dame dos minutos ni que sea! –le pedía el otro, con la cara apoyada en la almohada. No tenía fuerzas para sostenerse, estaba únicamente con el trasero levantado, y era gracias a las manos de Kid, que lo sostenían.

–Lo disfrutarás, te lo garantizo –dijo Kid, empezando a penetrarle sin piedad.

El interior de Law seguía contorsionándose debido a su orgasmo, y ese era su momento favorito del sexo. Era tan placentero notar las paredes del chico apretándole y soltándole…

Y Law, con lo sensible que estaba y con Kid embistiéndole como una bestia, no tardó en volver a ponerse cachondo. Las quejas fueron sustituidas por los gemidos de nuevo. Kid, al notar al moreno más receptivo, profundizó sus estocadas y volvió a masturbarle.

El pelirrojo a penas salía de su interior, le penetraba de tal forma que casi no la sacaba cuando volvía a meterla con fuerza, dando casi todo el rato en ese punto.

Para Kid, esa era su postura favorita. Con una mano, abría las nalgas de Trafalgar, permitiéndole clavarse en lo más profundo mientras tenía el dominio total de la situación y teniendo una visión perfecta de su pene perdiéndose en el interior de su amigo. Ahora sí que era él quien se lo follaba, y era jodidamente delicioso.

El trasero del chico parecía querer tragárselo y no dejarlo ir. Encajaban a la perfección, como un engranaje. Como un tornillo en una tuerca. Eran perfectamente compatibles.

–Ah… Joder Law… como me pones… –decía Kid, detrás del moreno, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de cada una de las sensaciones que el cuerpo de su amigo le ofrecía.

El pelirrojo tampoco se dio cuenta que le había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido.

–Ah, Kid, sí… Dame más… dame más… más fuerte… –gemía Law, ya totalmente recuperado y muy cachondo, perfectamente capaz de seguirle el ritmo a su compañero.

–Voy a follarte tan duro que no podrás caminar en una semana… –decía Kid, habiendo notado que al moreno le gustaba decir guarradas durante el sexo.

– ¡Oh, sí Kid! Me encanta sentir tu polla en mi culo…–joder, si le gustaba decirlas.

Kid, en su intención de complacer totalmente a Law, le siguió el juego. Él era más callado, era más de hechos que de palabras, de gruñidos. Pero antes de empezar a acostarse, le había prometido a Law el mejor sexo de su vida, y pensaba dárselo.

–Aquí la tienes, es toda para ti. Voy a follarme tu culo hasta correrme dentro de él… 

Sintió una sacudida en el interior de Law. Lo que le decía le encantaba.

– ¡Fóllame más, Kid!

–Ah dios… tu culo está tan apretado... ¿te gusta así? –un grito más fuerte de Law.

–Sí... sí Kid… me gusta mucho… ¡AH!

Por si encima el chico no estaba disfrutando lo suficiente, le había vuelto a tocar la próstata. Y, mejor, porque Kid ya estaba a punto. A él también le estaba excitando todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y las súplicas de Law.

–Joder Law… me pones tan cachondo… voy a correrme…

– ¡Córrete dentro de mí! –Law volvía a estar totalmente fuera de sí. Nunca le había pedido a nadie que le follara, pero era Kid. –quiero sentir como tu semen me llena por dentro, ¡quiero ser tu zorra toda la noche! ¡Hazme tuyo, joder!

Kid alucinó bastante. Ese no era Law, se lo habían cambiado. ¿Trafalgar tan sumiso? ¿Pidiendo eso? Dios, era jodidamente excitante.

–Vas a ser mío toda la noche. Eres mío, ¿me oyes? Vas a ser mi puta hambrienta de sexo durante toda la noche. –Kid se sentía un poco raro diciendo eso, pero si era lo que excitaba a Law, sabía que a él también lo haría.

– ¡Oh, sí! ¡Kid! ¡Kid! –dijo Law, llegando al orgasmo de nuevo.

Esta vez fue demasiado para Kid, que ya se había aguantado demasiado las ganas. Tal y como le pidió el moreno, se descargó por completo en su interior, en un gruñido realmente alto, de bestia.

Con una mano, agarraba con fuerza la cintura del moreno, clavando sus dedos en ella y dejando marcas rojizas en su piel. Ni siquiera medía la fuerza que hacía, estaba disfrutando demasiado como para controlarse, pero seguro que a Law le salía algún que otro moretón.

Su otra mano masturbaba con una destreza impresionante el pene de Law. Para Kid, el hecho de estar corriéndose, no era excusa para desatender a su amante, y menos si este era Law. Su interior se contraía de una forma realmente deliciosa cuando se corría.

Sus gruñidos se fundían con los gemidos de Law, que había llegado a la vez que su amante. Dos veces. Kid había conseguido que se corriera dos veces, y con un intervalo menor a los diez minutos. ¿Pero qué dios del sexo era este?

Mientras se corría, Kid seguía embistiéndole y masturbándole, acertando por completo tanto en su próstata como en sus movimientos con la mano. Law solo podía gritar de placer mientras se dejaba ir. Llega a saber eso, y se lo tira mucho antes.

Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando Kid ya se había vaciado por completo, dejó de moverse en el interior de éste, y sencillamente se dejó caer, dejando al moreno debajo de él, igual de cansado que el pelirrojo.

Joder, Law. Era genial hacerlo con él.

Dos capitanes luchando todo el rato por estar al mando. Todo el rato, uno intentándose follar al otro, ofreciendo cuanto más placer mejor. De ellos juntos, solo podía salir una combinación realmente explosiva.

Kid descansaba su frente en la espalda sudada de Law, entre sus omoplatos. Law sentía la respiración de éste haciéndole cosquillas, y desprendiendo calor, mucho calor. Kid tenía la temperatura corporal realmente alta, al igual que Law, pero la piel del pelirrojo quemaba.

Aun así, a Law le gustaba sentirlo todavía encima de él, y estaba seguro que su miembro, ahora ya flácido, seguía en su interior. Sentía el semen escurriendo ligeramente por su entrada, saliendo de su interior por sus muslos y manchar las sabanas. Le gustaba. 

Era agradable sentir el peso de Kid encima de él, en una especie de abrazo no provocado. Solo había un problema: Kid pesaba el doble que Law.

–Quita –dijo éste sacudiendo ligeramente su hombro, intentando mover al otro. Kid pareció quejarse un poco, con la voz algo cansada, pero le hizo caso y se apartó, quedando tumbado a su lado, boca arriba.

–No eres nada cariñoso –se quejó el pelirrojo

–Ya, como si tú lo fueras. –dijo Law, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mirándole.

–Pues más que tú –dijo Kid en una especie de reproche.

Kid no era un tipo especialmente cariñoso, no le gustaba para nada el contacto físico, solo con quien él quería. Pero Law era como un témpano de hielo. En este sentido, Kid al lado de Law era como un oso amoroso.

Law miraba, con la cara ligeramente escondida entre sus brazos, encima de la almohada, el rostro y el cuerpo de Kid. Estaba sudado, sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente, respiraba de forma agitada, haciendo que su musculoso pecho subiera y bajara sin parar. Le vió con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Cansado? –preguntó Law.

Kid se lo tomó como un reto.

– ¿No te he dicho ya que no te dejaría en paz en toda la noche? –dijo Kid, sonriendo de esa forma que solo él sabía. Law tuvo miedo.

Una cosa era lo que decía durante el sexo y otra que realmente lo hicieran.

–Pero solo son las nueve y media –respondió este, mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche.

–Trafalgar, más te vale estar preparado –dijo el pelirrojo justo antes de tirarse de nuevo encima de él.


	3. En vivo

–Anda, vete a vacilar a tu madre –dijo el moreno, sin hacerle caso. Estaba convencido que el otro estaba de broma. Porque era imposible que dijera algo así en serio.

– ¿Qué pasa? Lo digo de verdad. –dijo el pelirrojo, intentando convencer al otro.

Law y Kid. La nueva pareja del grupo de amigos. Llevaban más o menos un mes saliendo, des de esa fatídica tarde en que Kid y Killer fueron a _Casa Rosso_ , una cosa llevó a la otra, y acabaron acostándose. Repetidas veces. Durante toda la noche.

Law no pudo ni caminar al día siguiente.

Y eso desembocó en un nuevo plan por su parte, listo para llevarlo a cabo la semana siguiente, cuando ya estuvo recuperado del todo. Durante esos días, para que Kid no sospechara, no habían salido de la cama, donde se habían dedicado al oral y a las manos, debido a la insistencia de Law en el dolor que todavía sentía.

Tuvo que inflar un poco el orgullo de Kid para que le dejara en paz. Y _Capitán Kid_ estaba todavía más orgulloso de sus proezas.

Pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Y acabó siendo Kid quien no pudo caminar durante dos días y quien suplicaba por piedad.

Los del grupo no daban un duro por ellos. Ambos eran machos alfa, líderes de la manada. Literalmente, siempre se peleaban para cuando tenían que hacer algún plan, salida o simplemente salir de fiesta, cuál era el que lo organizaba, o sea, cuál de los dos mandaba.

Tenían un carácter muy fuerte. Mucho. Y las peleas que tuvieran, seguro que lo serían mucho más.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que las reconciliaciones eran todavía más apoteósicas que sus peleas. Literalmente. Podían estar gritándose barbaridades durante horas, pero luego follar durante días. Con sus respectivas pausas para vivir.

Incluso una vez follaron mientras se peleaban. Y había sido el mejor polvo de sus vidas, el más intenso de todos. Con las emociones a flor de piel por culpa de la rabia, se magnificaban todas y cada una de sus sensaciones.

–No me jodas que estás hablando en serio –dijo Trafalgar, mirándole con total asombro en sus ojos grises. Sí, su chico estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Y él le miraba como si fuera un perro verde venido del espacio exterior. _Ah no, ese es Zoro._

– ¿Por qué no? Tampoco me parece tan raro –respondió Eustass, sin entender a qué venía esta reacción. –Puede ser divertido.

–Y tú, precisamente tú, ¿me dices eso? ¿TÚ? –volvió a preguntar Trafalgar.

Del grupo, estaban casi todos emparejados. Ahora solo quedaban solteros Killer y Drake, y las bromas entre ellos no se acababan. Todos, en especial Zoro, se cebaban con ellos. Consideraban que, ya que cuatro de los integrantes salían, ellos daban demasiado el cante, y que no podían hacer tranquilos una cita triple si ellos no se enrollaban.

Killer, como buen amigo, entraba al trapo, para avergonzar al castaño.

De normal le defendería, pero ahora que meterse con Kid había perdido parte de su gracia, tenía que desquitarse con otro, y Drake se había convertido en su nueva víctima, para la desgracia del pobre chico.

_– ¡Dejadme en paz! –gritaba el castaño, rojo de la vergüenza._

_Zoro. Kid. Law. Killer. Incluso Bonney, su eterna defensora. Todos. Absolutamente todos se habían aliado en su contra, con una única misión: homosexualizarle._

_–Dios mí, Drake… estás tan mono cuando te enfadas… ¡ven aquí y dame un beso! –decía Killer, abalanzándose encima de él cual animal en celo._

_Estaban en el apartamento de Law. Des de que había empezado a salir con Kid era un poco más abierto con el resto. Solo un poco, no nos pasemos. Lo justo para dejarles organizar alguna quedada en su piso, pero no para revelarles su oficio._

_Y ahí era donde se encontraban ahora, con Drake tumbado en el sofá, atrapado bajo el enorme cuerpo de Killer, simulando que le penetraba como si fuera un conejo._

_– ¡Vamos Killer, que ya es tuyo! –dijo Zoro, animando al rubio._

_– ¡Bonney, dile algo a tu novio! –se quejó Drake, con la voz ahogada por culpa de estar enterrado bajo quilos de músculos bronceados, mientras intentaba escapar._

_Sin demasiado éxito._

_–Zoro, ve a buscar condones, yo buscaré el lubricante –dijo la chica, levantándose de la silla y yendo directa al cuarto de Law._

_Su novio la siguió, y ambos empezaron a remover todo el pequeño apartamento, en busca de los objetos._

_Drake gritó, entre frustrado y asustado. Incluso Bonney le había abandonado. ¿Por qué seguía saliendo con ellos?_

_–¡¡Como me gusta cuando te resistes!! –decía Killer, intentando no descojonarse de las reacciones del castaño._

_¿No había nadie que fuera a salvarle? ¿Nadie?_

_–Oye, dejad mi sofá en paz –dijo el moreno. No lo decía por Drake, el espectáculo era francamente gracioso, pero a éste paso se lo cargarían y tendría que pagar la fianza._

_–Eso, solo yo puedo mancharlo de semen. –respondió Kid._

_–Joder tío, ¡qué asco! –dijeron los dos chicos, que se levantaron al instante._

_–Si lo haces, lo limpias con la lengua –dijo Law, mirándole con algo de rabia._

_Sobre todo porque era algo que ya había pasado, ya habían hablado, y había vuelto a pasar._

_– ¿Qué no entendéis de que me gustan las mujeres? –preguntó Drake, que por momentos creía que los intentos de Killer por ligar con él iban completamente en serio._

_–Que todavía no me has probado a mí, precioso. –dijo el rubio, guiñándole un ojo._

_– ¡Killer que no me gustas! Estoy con Tashigi!_

_– ¿La chica del video? –preguntó Kid._

_–Sí… –dijo Killer, avergonzado, recordando ese momento de hacía ya casi tres meses. Cada vez que lo recordaba, le apetecía matar a Zoro otra vez. Quizá debería hacerlo._

_– ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? –preguntó Killer, con un tono con extra de dramatismo._

_–Coño –respondió Kid por el otro, con toda su simpleza._

_– ¡KID! ¡NO HABLES DE ELLA ASÍ! –gritó Drake, más rojo que un tomate._

_– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo tiene? –preguntó el pelirrojo._

_–Claro que sí… –dijo Drake. Era demasiado inocente, los otros le llevaban por donde querían._

_– ¿Entonces? –preguntaba Kid, preparando la siguiente respuesta. Intercambiaron miradas con Law, y supo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo._

_Le encantaba poder tener esta complicidad con él._

_–Tiene más cosas aparte de eso –dijo Drake, con una sonrisilla de enamorado que dieron ganas a Kid de vomitar._

_–Tetas –dijo ahora Law, rompiendo por completo la anterior expresión de felicidad de su amigo._

_– ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de ella de forma tan vulgar? –dijo él, sin ocultar su enfado._

_–Todos los hombres sois iguales –dijo Killer, cual drama queen, provocando múltiples carcajadas en Kid y Law y el llanto en el pobre Drake._

_Law, de normal, no era muy expresivo y casi nunca se reía a carcajada limpia, pero desde que estaba con Kid, se le estaban pegando algunos aspectos de su personalidad._

_Le gustaba estar así, tranquilamente, con sus amigos, haciéndole bullying a Drake. El chico tenía demasiado aguante, cualquiera ya les habría mandado a la mierda. Pero por mucho que se metieran col él, siempre lo hacían des de la amistad._

_Harían lo mismo con cualquier otro miembro del grupo, eran así de cabrones todos. Y sabían que, si nunca le pasaba algo al chico, todos ellos irían a muerte con él._

_–¡¡CHICOS!! ¡HE ENCONTRADO EL LUBRICANTE! Y es de coco. –dijo Bonney, llegando con un bote en la mano, riendo de forma muy sugerente._

_– ¡Yo tengo los condones! Muy bien, chicos, son XL… –dijo Zoro, viniendo del baño, con la cajita en la mano y la misma expresión traviesa que su novia._

_–¡¡¡DEJAD ESO AHORA MISMO!!! –les gritó Kid, como una bestia furiosa._

_A Law le sorprendió la reacción de su novio. No ser esperaba para nada que saltara de ésta manera. Por él, como si querían hacer globos y untarlos en el lubricante, tenía más._

_Pero Kid, por su parte, no pensaba permitir por NADA del mundo que los otros siquiera pudieran sentir el olor de Law teniendo sexo. El coco era su marca personal, era su esencia. El coco era de Law, y pertenecía única y exclusivamente a Eustass Kid. Punto._

_Cualquier persona se acojonaría viva de un Kid Salvaje Enfadado. Pero no Jewelry Bonney, ella era una mujer de armas tomar, sin miedo a nada. No podría salir con Zoro si fuera al contrario. De hecho, era el futuro policía quien a veces se asustaba de ella._

_–Vaya, vaya Kid… no te hacía así de celoso… –dijo ella, desafiándole con una de sus sonrisas malvadas._

_Era exactamente la misma de Trafalgar, se le había pegado después de tanto tiempo viéndole hacerlas._

_–Jewelry, no me provoques… –dijo Kid acercándose a ella. La diferencia de altura era abrumadora, pero ella no pensaba echarse para atrás._

_– ¿O qué? ¿A caso estoy mintiendo?_

_–Me da igual que seas una mujer, si sigues así tu novio tendrá que pararme –Zoro se rió interiormente._

_No pensaba meterse en ninguna de las peleas de su chica, solo si de verdad lo necesitara, pero dudaba mucho que fuera así. Ella llevaba tiempo practicando la lucha libre, y alguna vez que se había metido con ella por eso, había acabado terriblemente mal._

_Era una chica increíblemente hábil, rápida, y traidora como poder acertar de un solo movimiento ahí donde más le duele a un hombre._

_–No necesito que ningún hombre me defienda, puedo machacarte yo solita. –dijo ella, a escasos centímetros de la cara de Kid. Saltaban auténticas chispas entre ellos._

_Los otros cuatro se miraban, sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¿Deberían intervenir? No creían que llegaran a las manos, pero aun así…_

_Kid empezó a descojonarse de golpe, igual que su amiga._

_– ¡Esta enana es la ostia! –dijo Kid, abrazándola con un brazo por encima de sus hombros, mientras ella lo tomaba por la cintura. Bonney no era baja, pero Kid era enorme –anda, trae esto y jugad con los condones. Ésos me van pequeños. –a Law le hubiera gustado negar esa afirmación, Kid ya tenía el orgullo suficientemente inflado con eso. Des de que salían, nunca los usaban, principalmente por esa razón._

_Ésta vez, Bonney le dio de buenas el botecito a Kid, sin causar ningún altercado. No era la primera vez que esos dos medían sus egos, y casi siempre acababan igual, riéndose como si no hubiera pasado nada._

_Kid llevó el bote a la habitación y lo guardó otra vez en su cajón. A buen recaudo, justo donde él y Law iban a cogerlo para cuando sus amigos se fueran._

_–Toma, Killer. –dijo Zoro, lanzándole un par de preservativos al rubio, que miró a Drake con deseo._

_–Uf, con esto no tengo ni para empezar, con semejante caramelito… –dijo Killer, lamiéndose los labios, mirando a Drake a los ojos._

_Estaba preparando su siguiente ataque, y Drake sintió de nuevo su virginidad anal en peligro._

_–No, Killer. No, no. No. No. ¡¡¡NO!!! –dijo Drake, que salió corriendo._

_Él y Drake daban vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Parecían un par de críos._

_– ¡Trae ese culito blanco hacia aquí! –decía Killer, exagerando demasiado la pluma. Todos recordaban el video, y lo increíblemente blanco que era el trasero de Drake. Casi tanto como el de Kid._

_– ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez, por favor! –suplicaba Drake. No se atrevió a hacerlo de rodillas._

La verdad era que, cuando querían, eran muy infantiles. Demasiado para su edad, para ser universitarios centrados. Pero a ellos no les importaba, eran felices así.

Kid volvió a mirar a Law

–Sí, ¿qué pasa? –preguntaba ya un poco picado.

Tampoco consideraba que lo que le había pedido era tan descabellado, pero el moreno no parecía verlo de esa forma.

– ¿Con lo que flipaste cuando te enteraste que era stripper? –Law seguía sin creérselo. Se esperaría algo así de Zoro, de Bonney. Puede que de Killer. Pero, ¿Kid?

–Bailarín exótico. –puntualizó el pelirrojo. Para él, su novio no era un vulgar stripper, era un elegante y sensual bailarín exótico. Y uno muy talentoso.

–Eso. –dijo Trafalgar, un poco enfadado consigo mismo.

Kid había ido a ver a Law al trabajo otras veces. Algunas pagando, otras el moreno conseguía colarle, porque la entrada al espectáculo era bastante cara.

Y ahí, Law siempre hacía subir al pelirrojo al escenario. Disfrutaba mucho bailando encima de él, poniéndole cachondo y haciéndole pasar un mal rato. Law no se lo diría a Kid, pero estaba realmente mono cuando se ponía nervioso. Era muy tímido en ese aspecto.

Por eso no le entraba en la cabeza que acabara de decirle algo así.

– ¿Y ahora me dices que quieres que hagamos sexo en vivo? –volvió a preguntar. Kid ya empezaba a cansarse de su escepticismo, no le gustaba repetir las cosas.

–Oye, que si no quieres no hace falta. –dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Law tuvo que controlar un poco su tono de voz para evitar que el otro se enfadara.

–No, no. A ver. No es eso. Solo es que… –Law no sabía ni qué decir, y eso era algo que poca gente conseguía. Kid era único en su especie.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó de mal humor.

–Tío, entiende que me sorprenda. Con el numerito que montaste y ahora… –intentaba excusarse el moreno.

Kid estuvo unos momentos en silencio, meditando las palabras de su pareja. La verdad era que debía que darle la razón, pero nunca lo haría.

–Bueno vale, puede que me sorprendiera un poco. –dijo rebajando por mucho su reacción, algo que Law notó y no iba a pasar por alto.

– ¿Un poco?

–De acuerdo. Flipé en colores y puede que exagerara. ¿Quieres o no? –dijo al final el pelirrojo muy a regañadientes. Odiaba tener que ceder, aunque claramente él se equivocara.

–No lo sé, Eustass. Una cosa es bailar y desnudarme, y otra montárnoslo enfrente de la gente. –dijo Law, sin estar demasiado convencido de lo que le proponía Kid. Era ir un paso más allá, un paso muy grande para él.

–Dices que tu jefe te presiona para que lo hagas, ¿no? –dijo Kid, recordando algunas de sus últimas conversaciones con su novio.

–Sí, pero siempre le digo que no. –dijo Law.

Donquixote Doflamingo. 41 años. Propietario de _Casa Rosso_ entre otras y jefe de Trafalgar Law. Un depravado en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra. Cuando Law tuvo que hacer el casting para bailarín exótico, tuvo que hacerle el bailecito a él, y lo había disfrutado un pelín más de la cuenta.

Había intentado acostarse con él en más de una ocasión, y su última estrategia era esta: que hiciera también shows de sexo en vivo, y los hiciera con él. Algo a lo que Law se había negado en rotundo.

Por lo que tenía entendido, se había acostado con prácticamente todos sus trabajadores. Pero si había algunos que se habían librado, Law también lo haría.

–Pero… ¿y si fuera conmigo? –claro que, quizá debería haberle dicho a Kid lo de los intentos de acoso de su jefe, y no solo contarle la mitad de la historia.

–Contigo… bueno, sí… no suena tan mal –ahora no sabía cómo decirle que no y, sinceramente, le apetecía un poco.

– ¿Montártelo conmigo “no suena tan mal”? –preguntó Kid, volviendo a picarse.

–Montármelo contigo “en un puto escenario a cambio de dinero” no suena tan mal. –le puntualizó el chico. Quería estar seguro que Kid sabía a lo que quería que se expusieran.

–Lo haces sonar como si nos prostituyéramos. –dijo Kid, pensativo. Law tuvo ganas de darle una patada por ese comentario.

–No, nos metemos en un convento si te parece. –y Kid tuvo ganas de dársela a él por su fina ironía.

–Como sea. ¿Quieres? –dijo ya, un poco cansado de la conversación.

–Sabes que tenemos que pasar antes un casting, ¿no? –esa era la parte que más asustaba al moreno. A saber cómo reaccionaba el loco de su jefe. Aunque, podía ser interesante…

–Bueno, me lo imaginaba. –dijo Kid, levantando los hombros. De acuerdo, le apetecía mucho probar algo así con su pareja. Mucho.

–Esto es de locos… de acuerdo, hablaré con Doflamingo. –dijo fingiendo desinterés, no quería demostrarle a Kid las gamas locas que tenía de hacerlo, sería como cederle una victoria.

Hacerlo con Kid… en esa plataforma giratoria… la gente mirando… lo vería todo. TODO. Absolutamente todo de ellos, sus momentos más íntimos y desinhibidos.

Pero antes, Doflamingo vería como se follaba a su novio. Los miraría, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Vería sus caras de placer, como nunca serían para él. Le daba igual quién le diera a quién, lo importante era ver a su jefe empalmado, observando un pastelito que nunca podría comerse.

Se estaba excitando solo de pensarlo.

\-------------------------

–Dime, mi querido Law, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –preguntó el hombre rubio, sentado tras de su escritorio.

Kid y él habían ido esa misma tarde a hablar con el jefe del moreno, para proponerle su idea. Les había hecho entrar en el despacho, y llevaba todo el rato ignorando a Kid descaradamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de ellos.

El pelirrojo tosió para hacerse notar, sentado a la silla de al lado de la de Law, y Doflamingo le miró con cierto aburrimiento, o almenos eso le pareció ver a Law. Doflamingo era un personaje un tanto curioso, no solo por su extraña personalidad y su vestimenta, sino porque nunca se quitaba las gafas de sol, ni siquiera de noche o dentro del local.

–Venimos para hacer una prueba. –dijo el moreno, hablando por ambos.

–Oh. ¿También quieres ser bailarín? –dijo ahora, mirando a Kid, con cierta superioridad. –La verdad es que no te pega demasiado –Doflamingo le miraba de arriba abajo.

–Para el sexo en vivo –dijo Law, antes de que Eustass lo mandara a tomar por culo.

–Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Por fin te animas? Muy bien, vamos a la sala. Tu amigo puede esperar aquí a que acabemos y si eso después le veo. –dijo Doflamingo, levantándose y haciendo un gesto con la mano a Kid, queriendo echarle de ahí.

Definitivamente, Law tendría que haberle explicado a Kid lo que Doflamingo tenía en mente por “prueba”.

Kid se había levantado de golpe, e iba a abalanzarse contra el rubio, que pasó a mirarle con diversión. El chico tenía carácter.

–Doflamingo. –dijo Law, parando a Kid, y mirando a su jefe.

–Vamos Law, llámame Doffy –dijo el rubio, con su voz grave, con cierta seducción en su tono.

–No. Hemos venido juntos para hacer la prueba _juntos_. –respondió Law, remarcando mucho la palabra “juntos” para que le quedara lo suficientemente claro al capullo de su jefe.

– ¿Vosotros dos? –preguntó el rubio, mirándoles incrédulo por encima de sus gafas. Era la primera vez que Law le veía los ojos, de un color miel muy intenso, demasiado penetrante.

–Sí –dijo Law, con seguridad.

– ¿En serio? –volvió a preguntar éste.

Doflamingo volvió a sentarse. Había reconocido al pelirrojo des del momento que había entrado en su despacho con Law. Era el chico que venía de vez en cuando y al que el moreno siempre subía al escenario. Ya se imaginaba que tenían algo, pero no esperaba que se atrevieran a tanto.

– ¿Algún problema con eso? –dijo Kid, cansado de estar callado, con su peor cara. La verdad era que suficiente había aguantado.

No le gustaban para nada las insinuaciones de ese tío a su novio. Era SU novio. Y si tenía que hacer el casting, sería SOLO con ÉL.

–Claro que lo tengo. Esto es un negocio, no un sitio donde podáis cumplir vuestras fantasías sexuales. –dijo Doflamingo, poniéndose serio, lo que le pareció ciertamente irónico a Law, porque estaba convencido que había abierto el local precisamente para cumplir SUS fantasías sexuales. 

– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó el moreno, sin entender muy bien por qué Doflamingo había dicho eso.

–Oh vamos, estáis saliendo. Se os nota a la legua. Queréis probar cosas nuevas. Law es bailarín, y me juego lo que quieras que tú en tu vida te la has sacado en público. –se explicó éste, como si hablara con dos niños. De hecho, para él, lo eran.

– ¿Y eso qué más dará? –volvió a preguntar Trafalgar. Él mismo no tenía experiencia antes de entrar en el negocio.

–Importa porque, si rompéis, me quedaré sin pareja que cumpla con su trabajo. Aquí necesito profesionales, no sentimentales. –dijo el jefe, en su voz más profesional posible.

– ¿Y solo por eso no nos harás la prueba? –preguntó Kid.

–La prueba puedo hacérsela yo mismo a Law, y si tantas ganas tiene seré su pareja en el show. Tú puedes irte por dónde has venido. Entre tú y yo, chico, soy mucha mejor opción. –dijo Doflamingo, con su habitual superioridad.

Doflamingo soltó el humo. La ley antitabaco no se aplicaba a él, por lo que solo él podía fumar dentro del local, en cualquier parte y vacilarte mientras te tiraba el humo directo en la cara. Y con esto último, Law estaba convencido que el rubio había conseguido enfadar de verdad a Kid.

NADIE vacilaba a Kid. Nadie se metía con él. Kid siempre tenía que ser el puto amo. Y si no lo era, lo conseguía ser, fuera como fuera. Law le miró de reojo, temiéndose lo peor, pero lo que vió le asustó todavía más.

Estaba sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa terrorífica que prometía que tenía algo muy malo en la cabeza. Mucho peor de lo que nadie pudiera llegar a imaginarse.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo, inclinándose enfrente de la mesa, acercándose al rostro de Doflamingo en una clara amenaza.

–Claro. Puedo hacer disfrutar a Law mucho más de lo que tú podrías hacer nunca. –respondió él, sin dejarse asustar por un crío.

Doflamingo correspondió el porte amenazar del otro, acercándose más, empezando una lucha de egos y miradas asesinas.

–Repite eso. –dijo Kid, en un gruñido. Parecía un animal a punto de saltar al cuello de su presa, pero Doflamingo no pensaba echarse para atrás.

Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

–Puedo. Hacer. Disfrutar. A. Law. Más. Que. Tú. –dijo él, escupiendo cada palabra justo en la cara del otro.

–Vaya… con que esas tenemos. Está bien, ponme a prueba. –dijo Kid, tomando de golpe una actitud muy relajada.

Se tiró a la silla, provocando que esta se balanceara un poco. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos entrelazadas.

No era la primera vez que Law le veía tan enfadado que tomaba una actitud pasiva. Era la calma que venía antes de la tormenta, y Trafalgar sabía que algo terrible estaba pasando por su cabeza.

– ¿Eustass? –preguntó, temiéndose de qué podía tratarse, deseando equivocarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Kid no contestaba, simplemente seguía sonriendo con superioridad.

–Qué propones. –preguntó Doflamingo. Más bien lo afirmó. Se sentó también, pero en una actitud más precavida, alerta a las palabras del pelirrojo. 

–Nos vas a hacer la prueba, y no vas a perderte ni un detalle. Te vas a quedar mirando todo el rato. Si consigues no masturbarte mientras ves como hago disfrutar a Law, podrás hacer lo que quieras. –sentenció el pelirrojo.

El silencio se instaló en una sala, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Law estaba cabreado consigo mismo por haber acertado en su razonamiento y no haberlo detenido antes.

– ¿Lo que quiera? –preguntó Doflamingo, con una sonrisa lujuriosa que empezaba a instalarse en su cara.

–Oíd. Mi opinión cuenta. –dijo Law, queriendo hacer notar que para nada estaba de acuerdo con esa apuesta.

–Lo que quieras. –repitió Kid, ignorándole. Estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose el gallito para eso.

–Eh, estoy aquí, ¿sabéis? –volvió a insistir el moreno. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando todo eso. ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado que esos dos se encontraran? Estaba claro que no iba a salir bien…

–De acuerdo. Pasad a la sala. Si conseguís que me excite tanto que tenga que masturbarme, os dejaré hacer el número. Si no, yo seré la pareja de Law. –respondió el rubio, ignorando a posta a su trabajador. Ese trato era demasiado delicioso.

Doflamingo se levantó y alargó la mano hacia Kid, esperando su confirmación.

– ¿He dicho ya que no quiero acostarme contigo? ¿Nunca? –insistía Trafalgar des de su silla.

–Trato echo. –dijo el pelirrojo, de nuevo de pie, y tomando la mano del rubio para sellar el trato.

Law se sentía demasiado ignorado en todo ese circo.

–Que estáis hablando de mí, joder. ¡Tenedme en cuenta! –se quejó el chico, muy molesto tanto con su jefe como con su pareja. En ese momento, pareció que Kid se dio cuenta que el moreno todavía seguía a su lado.

– ¡Venga Law, vamos! –Con una expresión decidida, le tomó del brazo y le hizo levantarse, siguiendo al rubio, que se dirigía hacia la sala donde tendría lugar la magia.

–Sois unos cabrones, lo sabéis, ¿verdad? –dijo Law, dejándose arrastrar. Dijera lo que dijera, estaba claro que no iban a hacerle ni puto caso.

–Law, Law… estoy deseando estar contigo en el escenario. –dijo Doflamingo des de adelante, girando ligeramente su cara hacia ellos y lamiéndose los labios mientras les miraba.

–Ni muerto. –respondió Law.

Ellos podían haber acordado lo que quisieran, pero Law tenía claro que él haría lo que le diera la santa gana. Y acostarse con Doflamingo no entraba en sus planes.

Entraron a la sala. Era una habitación decorada de forma muy parecida al escenario, pero en vez de plataforma, había una cama en medio, con una barra de striptease a un lado. Las paredes eran negras, y todo estaba tenuemente iluminado, dándole un aspecto muy erótico.

Law ya la había visto, había hecho la primera prueba en esa misma barra, y no se sorprendió tanto como Kid. Trafalgar estaba seguro que su jefe utilizaba esa habitación para algo más que las pruebas para bailarines y actores.

Lo que era totalmente cierto.

Doflamingo estaba mucho más en esa habitación, retozando con alguien, que en el despacho.

Law observó la cama por unos momentos. Una cama grande, con dosel y sábanas rojas, todo a juego. Realmente parecía una habitación donde rodaran películas porno, y a juzgar por las lucecitas rojas y pequeñas cámaras que podía ver instaladas, Law no lo dudaba.

Doflamingo grababa todas las pruebas de posibles trabajadores, y seguro que muchas otras cosas.

Law notó la excitación creciendo dentro de él. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero saber que estaba a punto de acostarse con Kid, enfrente de Doflamingo, mientras les grababa des de todos los ángulos posibles, le ponía.

Doflamingo estaría ahí. Enfrente. Sentado. Mirando. Viéndoles. Viéndolo todo. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Y no iba a poder tocar, solo desear. Fantasear. Excitarse mientras ellos dos se acostaban, enfrente de él.

Sus ojos, siempre cubiertos por esos oscuros cristales, no se perderían ni un detalle de sus caras de placer. De cómo Kid, y solo Kid, era el único capaz de llevarle a la máxima locura posible.

Le ponía muchísimo.

Sintió otro fuerte tirón en su brazo y, de golpe, ya estaba atrapado entre los brazos de su novio, mientras este le devoraba sin descanso. Law ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente imaginándose la situación como para perder el tiempo.

Entre besos, tropezones y abrazos, consiguió arrastrarle hacia la cama, donde ambos chicos cayeron, tumbados, intentando arrancarse la ropa. En pocos instantes, estuvieron totalmente desnudos, con Doflamingo sentado a escasos metros mirándoles.

Y Kid tenía una única y exclusiva misión: hacer disfrutar como nunca había hecho a Law, todo para callarle la boca al asqueroso de su jefe. Y posible futuro jefe.

Kid se encontraba encima de Law, besándole y tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo piel con piel, como sus dos erecciones chocaban una contra la otra. Poco a poco, fue echando su cuerpo abajo, hasta que su rostro quedo frente el miembro palpitante del moreno.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, así que antes de lanzarse a hacerle una felación, acabó de arrastrarse hasta quedar al suelo, a los pies de la cama. Con su mano, arrastró a Law con él, dejándole sentado.

De esa forma, Law quedaba sentado a los pies de la cama y Kid arrodillado justo enfrente de él. ¿Y lo mejor? Estaban justo enfrente de Doflamingo. Concretamente Law lo estaba, mirándole a los ojos.

Kid empezó a devorar el miembro de su novio, primero lento, a pequeños lametazos, para luego dar rienda suelta todas sus ganas. Recorría con su lengua toda su longitud para luego metérsela entera en la boca, succionando, envolviendo su glande.

Y Law tampoco se estaba conteniendo lo más mínimo. Estaba disfrutando mucho de las atenciones que el pelirrojo le estaba dando, tenía un talento especial para mover la lengua. Y así se lo quiso hacer notar a su jefe.

– ¡Ah! Dios Kid, como me gusta… –decía una y otra vez. De normal, en estos momentos, estaría con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Pero no hoy, no esta vez.

Todas y cada una de las obscenidades que soltaba, iban dirigidas a Doflamingo, que les miraba con cara de Póquer. Éste estaba completamente serio mientras Law le miraba con prepotencia, haciéndole saber lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

Y eso era algo que Doflamingo estaba captando perfectamente.

_Maldito crío._

Menos mal que Doflamingo era un gran experto en el arte de la mentira. Era un excelente mentiroso y manipulador. Un magnate de los negocios como él debía saber hacerlo si quería tener éxito, y él era el mejor.

Estaba con las manos cruzadas enfrente de su boca, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las piernas abiertas. En esa postura, por suerte, los dos chicos en la cama no podían ver su creciente erección.

Esa carita… Law… era tremendamente sexy. Joder, se lo follaría en ese mismo momento. Todas y cada una de sus expresiones de satisfacción eran más apetecibles que la anterior. Y encima le miraba, a él, fijamente. Sabía que le estaba retando, pero quizá se lo acababa tomando como una invitación.

– ¿Te… te gusta… lo que ves? –le preguntó entre suspiros.

–Mi querido Law, verte así siempre es un placer. Pero hace falta algo más para que se me ponga dura. –dijo con una de sus sonrisas cínicas.

– ¡Ah! –volvió a gemir Law, en respuesta, sabiendo que el otro mentía. Le conocía demasiado bien para no adivinarlo.

Otro fuerte tirón en la entrepierna del rubio, que disimuló con otra de sus sonrisas. 

Law agarró el pelo de Kid, atrapando sus hebras rojizas entre sus dedos y tirando ligeramente de ellas hasta levantar su cabeza y dejarla a su altura, para empezar a besarle con pasión.

–Eustass… hazme tuyo… –suspiró en sus labios.

–Claro que sí, Trafalgar. Agárrate al dosel, déjamelo a mí. –dijo Kid en un gruñido.

Trafalgar hizo caso a su pareja. Sabía que estaba total y completamente decidido a joder a Doflamingo, y para conseguirlo le jodería a él de la mejor forma que supiera, y él iba a permitírselo.

Law se agarró a la barra superior del dosel, otra vez de cara a Doflamingo, de manera que esta vez no veía únicamente su rostro, sino todo su cuerpo, arrodillado en la cama y a merced de su pareja.

–Doffy, te aconsejo que no te pierdas nada –dijo Kid, apoyando la cabeza en la mejilla de Law, arrodillado detrás de él, mientras empezaba a masturbarle.

Law soltó otro sonoro gemido en respuesta, pero el rubio no respondió. Odiaba a ese maldito crío. Le odiaba por su chulería, por tirarse a Law, por las confianzas que se estaba tomando pero, sobre todo, por provocarle una erección de tres pares de narices.

Le empezaba a doler, apretada en el interior de sus calzoncillos. Dolía mucho.

Veía como Kid masturbaba a Law, rápido primero, más lento luego, dependiendo de los gemidos que soltara él. Todo mientras lamía y mordía su oreja, zona que estaba viendo que le encantaba al moreno.

Luego el pelirrojo empezó a besar el cuello del chico mientras masajeaba sus testículos, descuidando a posta su miembro, que ya empezaba a soltar algunas gotitas de líquido preseminal.

Kid aprovechó ese líquido para volver a masturbarlo y usarlo como lubricante.

–Abre la boca –dijo a la oreja del chico, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Doflamingo lo oyera.

De normal, Law no sería tan pasivo, pero en estos momentos, Kid estaba consiguiendo llevarle al límite. Tenía unas ganas locas de sentirlo en su interior. Quería que le follara de una vez, enfrente de Doflamingo, que este lo viera todo.

Por lo tanto, en vez que quejarse o intentar intercambiar el rol, simplemente obedeció. Abrió la boca, dando la bienvenida a los dedos de Kid con su lengua, que los recorrían, dejando un buen rastro de saliva en todos y cada uno de ellos.

–Así es… chúpalos… –decía Kid en el oído del otro, justo antes de volver a morderle el cuello, provocando otro grito en el moreno.

Law estaba completamente apoyado en Kid, para evitar perder el equilibrio, totalmente sometido a él. Y Kid miraba atentamente al rubio mientras volvía a lamer el cuello de Law y lo masturbaba con su otra mano.

Esto fue demasiado por la erección de Doflamingo. Ya no era únicamente Law, incluso el pelirrojo empezaba a parecerle atractivo. Muy atractivo. Entendía qué veía Law en él.

No solo estaba realmente bueno, mucho más de lo que podía parecer en un primer principio, también tenía esa mirada de “voy a volverte completamente loco”, que luego cumplía a la perfección.

Por lo que conocía a Law, sabía que era un tipo con mucho carácter que nunca se dejaría moldear, o sea que el pelirrojo tenía que ser realmente bueno para hacerle verse de esa forma. Ahora Doflamingo quería follárselos a ambos. Y debía admitir que ésta era una muy buena oportunidad.

Una vez decidía algo, era imposible que le saliera de su cabeza. Ahora mismo, se la sudaba el show, la apuesta o lo que fuera. Quería meterse en medio de esos dos y disfrutar un rato de ellos.

Por lo tanto, dejó de esconderse.

Tiró su cuerpo para atrás, completamente abierto de piernas, mostrando a ambos jóvenes la erección que se escondía tras su pantalón, con la mejor de sus sonrisas siniestras.

–Nada mal, chicos. Pero que nada mal. Law, estás arrebatador, y Eustass, eres realmente apetecible. –dijo desabrochándose el pantalón y mostrándoles a ambos su gran miembro erecto, todo por ellos dos.

– ¿Quieres seguir viéndonos? –preguntó Kid, con sus dedos todavía en la boca de Law.

– ¿Es una invitación? –preguntó mientras agarraba su pene con su mano y empezaba a masturbarse.

–Ni en tus mejores fantasías. –respondió Law, cuando Kid hubo quitado sus dedos de su boca y empezaba a bajarlos hacia su trasero. 

–Por ahora, ésta lo está siendo, mi querido Law. –dijo el rubio entre jadeos. Conseguiría meterse en medio de esos dos de alguna forma.

Antes de seguir, Kid hizo que Law se soltara y se situara a cuatro patas, de perfil a Doflamingo. Kid seguía arrodillado en la misma postura que antes, mirando al rubio. Dio un par de azotes en las nalgas de Law, que se estremeció a la vez que soltó un par de gemidos.

Empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior del moreno.

– ¡Ah! Eustass… Eustass… –gemía Law una y otra vez ante la intromisión de su pareja. Kid se estaba excitando de oír así a Law, pero no tanto como Doflamingo.

–Creo que necesitas ayuda con eso… –dijo el jefe, masturbándose, señalando la erección de Kid. Estaba claro que el chico se moría por meterla, por hacer algo con ella.

–Si te acercas te mato –respondió el pelirrojo, adivinando las intenciones del otro.

No pasaba nada, se esperaría a que estuvieran más cachondos para ir él también.

Kid introdujo un segundo dedo, y Law soltó un grito mientras arqueaba su espalda. Le encantaba sentirse moviendo en su interior, dilatándole, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

–Joder, Eustass… ¡quiero que… quiero que me folles! –decía Law, moviendo sus caderas, penetrándose él mismo con los dedos de Kid.

– ¿Te está gustando tanto que ni siquiera puedes esperarte a que te prepare bien? –preguntó Kid, en su total prepotencia.

Kid seguía mirando a Doflamingo, demostrándole que solo él era capaz de hacer disfrutar a Law así.

–Chico… no me provoques –dijo Doflamingo, sin bajar el ritmo de su mano. Si seguían así, se unía y punto. Quisieran o no.

Eustass, por muy impaciente que estuviese su pareja, no quería hacerle daño, por lo que antes de seguir, introdujo un tercer dedo, que hizo estremecer a Law, aumentando todavía más sus movimientos.

–Gírate un poco, cariño… dejemos que Doffy tenga un primer plano de esto –dijo Kid, moviendo el cuerpo de Law para que su trasero quedara totalmente expuesto a la vista del rubio.

Y qué maravillosa vista estaba siendo esta para Doflamingo.

–Ah Law… tienes un culito realmente follable… –dijo él en respuesta.

–Y es todo mío –respondió Kid por Law, dando un pequeño mordisco que hizo saltar al moreno y excitó todavía más al rubio.

Eustass volvió a girarle, volviendo a encararle hacia él mientras sacaba sus dedos de su interior. Law emitió un ligero quejido en respuesta, pero Kid le tranquilizó, situándose justo detrás de él.

–Tranquilo, Trafalgar… ahora vengo. –dijo, situando su miembro erecto entre sus nalgas.

Doflamingo tenía una perfecta imagen de perfil de ellos dos, y de cómo Kid restregaba una y otra vez su pene entre las nalgas de Law, torturándole en la impaciencia.

–Observa esto, Doflamingo, porque será lo mejor que verás. –dijo Kid, agarrándose a las caderas de Law y situando la punta de su miembro en su entrada.

Fue introduciéndolo, poco a poco, escuchando atentamente los gemidos de Law, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

Law estaba completamente en la gloria. Notaba el miembro de su pareja clavándose lentamente en su interior, llenándole por completo, con su enorme tamaño. Le dolía, pero también era jodidamente placentero.

–Ah, Eustass… Sí… así… lo quiero todo dentro… –decía el chico, con los ojos cerrados, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás para tener mayor contacto con el pelirrojo, acabando de empalarse él mismo.

–Todo para ti –dijo éste echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo las paredes del otro apretándole.

Por fin le sentía dentro. Normalmente Kid no se entretenía tanto con los preliminares, pero sabía que hoy estaba siendo especialmente atento para joder a Doflamingo.

De normal, le molestaría que tuviera una actitud tan infantil, que fuera más una reprimenda que no por él pero, qué coño, Law también estaba encantado fastidiando a Doflamingo donde más le dolía: la bragueta.

Y hoy Law lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Kid era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, y menos mal que había tenido más paciencia que él al prepararle. Su miembro era el más grande que había tenido nunca en su interior, y todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo a su tamaño.

Eso, obviamente, era algo que nunca le diría a su chico. Ya tenía el ego bastante subido como para encima confesarle algo así. Nunca admitiría que sentir como llegaba a lo más profundo en cada una de sus estocadas le llevaba al cielo.

Tampoco le diría que le encantaba la manera lenta y tortuosa que tenía de meterse en él, que se quedara hasta el fondo, muy quieto, haciéndole sentir todo su miembro en su interior. Como luego salía, otra vez lentamente para volver a clavársela a toda velocidad.

Justo y como estaba haciendo ahora.

Era demasiado, si seguía así se correría sin la necesidad de tocarse.

–Ah, joder Eustass… frena un poco… –suplicaba el chico, con jadeos entrecortados.

–Estás a punto, ¿verdad? –preguntó su novio, clavándosela todavía más. Trafalgar era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, por lo que siempre utilizaba otras frases para decirlo.

–Ni… ni de coña acabaré… antes que… antes que… tú… –dijo Law con arrogancia, por mucho que su voz indicara lo contrario.

–Madre mía, chicos… al final conseguiréis que me corra yo antes que vosotros. –dijo Doflamingo, estando muy cerca de llegar al final.

Sentía su pene muy duro en su mano, y ya hacía rato que lo tenía mojado por el líquido preseminal. Duraría muy poco, y eso no era para nada típico de él. Law ya le ponía de antes, pero el tal Eustass… había sido una agradable sorpresa.

– Disfruta tanto como quieras del espectáculo, tío. –dijo Kid, clavando sus dedos en la piel de Law. La verdad era que a él también le quedaba muy poco, las paredes apretadas de Law le estaban succionando una y otra vez.

– ¿Entonces puedo unirme? –volvió a preguntar Doflamingo.

–Puedes mirar, pero no tocar. –dijo Kid. Doflamingo era un capullo, pero no un violador, y si no le dejaban, tendría que conformarse con solo mirar.

Por ahora.

–Oh vamos. Law, ¿no te apetece chupármela mientras tu novio te está follando? –se moría de ganas de probar esa boca tan insolente.

–Si… si lo intentas… te la arranco de un mordisco… –dijo Law, sin ni siquiera desviar la mirada. Le estaba costando mucho hablar, y notaba como empezaban a temblarle las piernas. 

– ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás correrme en tu carita contorsionada de placer? –sería algo que le valdría, por ahora.

Law totalmente cubierto de su semen, su corrida en su cara, en su boca. Y toda para él.

–Si te corres en su cara, te parto la tuya. –respondió Kid, esta vez.

–Pelirrojo, no sabes cómo me pone que me rechaces. –dijo echando su cabeza para atrás. Estaba a punto.

– ¡Ah! –empezó a jadear Law. Kid estaba dando de lleno en ese punto, y ahora ya sí que se iba a correr.

Y tanto Kid como Doflamingo lo notaron.

–Vamos Law, córrete para mí –dijo Kid, clavándose todavía más profundo en él, provocando que saliera otro sonoro gemido de la garganta de su pareja.

–Eso, mi querido Law, córrete. Acabemos a la vez. –dijo el rubio, sintiendo su orgasmo llegar, igual que lo hacía el moreno.

Kid se movía rápido en su interior, saliendo un poco para volver a entrar luego, acertando una y otra vez en ese punto que tan loco volvía a Law. Pero no se conformó únicamente con eso.

Con su mano derecha, empezó a masturbarle, sintiendo el líquido preseminal entre sus dedos y volviendo el pene de su chico resbaladizo, simulando ese lubricante que tanto les gustaba utilizar.

Eso fue demasiado para Law. Esa sensación electrizante proveniente de lo más profundo de su vientre, esa parálisis momentánea que hacía que el mundo se detuviera. Law vió las estrellas, sintiendo esa sensación crecer dentro de él hasta explotar en un total éxtasis de placer.

El moreno soltó un gran gemido a la vez que se descargaba por completo en la mano de su pareja. Perdió por completo las fuerzas, dejando caer su cuerpo encima de la cama, totalmente sofocado.

Kid consiguió aguantarle con la fuerza de su brazo, que todavía sostenía su miembro, acariciándole una y otra vez hasta notar que ya había acabado y que volvía a estar flácido de nuevo.

Doflamingo quizá se corrió un par de segundos después, consiguiendo contenerse hasta que Law hubo acabado del todo. No quería perderse nada, ni una sola de las expresiones de su empleado. Era demasiado atractivo como para pensar en no verlo porque él había perdido el mundo de vista.

Ese chico era tan guapo… estaba tan bueno… y ponía unas caras tan lascivas mientras practicaba el sexo… ahora ya no le hacía falta fantasear, ahora lo había visto, y sus pajas iban a ser mucho más completas.

Por su imaginación y por las cámaras.

Sentía su mano empapada por su semen, se había manchado entero. Después de ese gran momento de placer, abrió los ojos justo para observar cómo era la cara de orgasmo del pelirrojo.

Y lo que vio le supo a gloria.

Si no fuera porque su pene estaba acabando de escupir, se habría corrido en ese momento.

Kid agarraba a Law por la cintura, con un solo brazo, abrazado al chico, moviéndole a él y su cadera a la vez, cada vez más rápido, hasta que acabó corriéndose en un sonoro gruñido. Con una gran sacudida al principio y otras más pequeñas al final.

Se descargó dentro de Law. Adoraba acabar en su interior, era el mejor sitio posible. Ni en su mano, ni en su boca. Dentro de él. Era algo mucho más íntimo, solo de ellos dos.

 _Esto ha sido demasiado._ Pensó Kid. No se había imaginado que hacerlo con alguien mirando le llegaría a gustar tanto. Y ahora había sido solo enfrente de una persona, ¿Cómo sería en el teatro?

Si antes había tenido ganas de hacerlo, ahora las tenía todavía más.

–Mañana a las siete. Escoged una canción. –dijo Doflamingo entre suspiros, con el cuerpo totalmente echado atrás y la cabeza colgando en la silla, con los brazos atrás y su pene descansando fuera de sus pantalones.

Habían conseguido el trabajo.

\----------------------------------------

– ¿Estáis listos para vuestro debut, chicos? –preguntó Doflamingo a los dos jóvenes, pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, en un abrazo forzoso que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía.

Des del día anterior, no había dejado de tirarles la caña, para acostarse con ellos. Ya no era que Law sufriera acoso sexual en el trabajo, sino que lo sufrían él y su novio. Y el moreno sabía, por experiencia, que su jefe era muy insistente.

_Ya se cansará algún día._

Se encontraban en uno de los laterales del escenario, observando el baile de una de las chicas del teatro, cubiertos solo por una toalla de cintura para abajo. Estaba al final de su número, y en breves sería su turno. La primera vez que harían un espectáculo de sexo en vivo.

_Que excitante._

–Oye si tocar, que seguimos sin querer tema contigo –dijo Kid a su ahora jefe. De un movimiento brusco, se quitó el brazo de Doflamingo de encima. Law hizo lo mismo, pero algo más disimulado.

El rubio se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

– ¡Me encanta éste crío! Ya caeréis, ya… –los tres siguieron observando tranquilamente el número de la chica. Law la miró atentamente.

Así como él tenía su “papel” de médico, Rebecca era una gladiadora. Su ropa interior, que simulaba una armadura, hacía rato que estaba tirado por el suelo. Solo le quedaba el casco y la espada falsa, con la que se restregaba y bailaba, en ocasiones como si lanzara una estocada mortal, en ocasiones lamiéndola como si fuera el pene más delicioso del mundo.

Y el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla, recibiendo sus espadazos falsos, parecía encantado con la situación. Rebeca incluso le había dado un látigo para que le azotara el trasero mientras lo meneaba enfrente de él.

A Law siempre le había parecido que Rebeca tenía cierta tendencia a la sumisión. Sabía, de su propia boca, que muchos de esos números los había practicado con Doflamingo. Él nunca hablaba de los empleados con los que se acostaba, pero Law se llevaba bien con la chica, y ella se lo había comentado en más de una ocasión.

De hecho, lo del látigo fue una improvisación de Doflamingo en uno de sus “bailes privados de ensayo”, ya que creía que pegaba con la temática de gladiadores y coliseos. Llámalo baile, llámalo sexo.

–Venga, ¡a darlo todo! –dijo Doflamingo, empujándoles al escenario de una palmada en el trasero de cada uno, aprovechando que acababan de quitarse la toalla y podía tocar directamente la piel.

Rebeca ya había acabado, había recogido y el escenario volvía a estar vacío, a oscuras y con el telón bajado.

Ambos jóvenes le lanzaron una mirada de odio mientras avanzaban.

Una vez estuvieron en la plataforma, Kid volvió a untarse la mano en lubricante de coco –su favorito– para luego masturbarse un poco, asegurarse de estar empalmado cuando empezaran.

– ¿Te hecho una mano con esto? –preguntó Law, con su sonrisa ladina.

–Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso. –Dijo Kid ante el chiste fácil de su chico –solo si dejas que yo te quite eso –dijo señalando al trasero del chico.

Law llevaba un rato con un dildo anal puesto, necesitaba estar preparado para Kid, y con los cinco minutos que duraría su número, debía espabilarse por su cuenta.

–Déjame en paz. –dijo mientras se lo sacaba él mismo y lo dejaba escondido a un lado.

–Eso no se parece a _Capitán_ _Kid_ ni de coña. –dijo el pelirrojo, mirando el juguete de su pareja.

–Por favor, ¿quieres dejar de llamar así a tu polla? Es penoso.

–Es glorioso. –dijo él, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

–Da vergüenza ajena. –respondió Law.

Vieron que Doflamingo les hacía señas des de bastidores, preguntándoles si estaba todo listo. Ellos asintieron a la vez, con Kid de pie y Law de rodillas, frente a él.

Doflamingo tomó el micrófono para presentarlos.

– _Ladies and gentleman! Lets say hello to our delicious new couple, sexy Killer and sexy X Drake!_

No pudieron evitar reírse ante la broma con sus nombres falsos. Cuando les habían preguntado cómo querían que les presentara, Kid se puso tan nervioso que en vez de inventarse algo, pronunció del nombre de su mejor amigo. Y Law no pudo evitar decir el de Drake. _Almenos conseguimos que se líen en el escenario,_ dijo entre risas.

Doflamingo no le había encontrado la gracia a su broma particular, pero mientras hicieran el show, que se llamaran como quisieran.

Kid le acarició el rostro con cariño y Law le sonrió dulcemente antes de introducirse el miembro de Kid en su boca, en su manera particular de decirse que se querían.

Kid cerró los ojos y acarició el pelo de Law mientras sentía como el telón se levantaba y las luces les iluminaban. La música empezó a sonar.

Sobre el escenario, un pelirrojo con cara de satisfacción absoluta estaba de pie, agarrando con su mano las suaves hebras de pelo de un moreno con tatuajes, arrodillado enfrente de él mientras le practicaba una deliciosa felación.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here_

Kid ponía su mejor cara de placer, para Law y para los espectadores. La verdad era que Law se estaba esforzando al máximo. Se notaba que le excitaba tanto como a él la situación.

La plataforma empezó a girar, permitiendo que el público tuviera una perfecta visión del cuerpo escultural de Kid, y de la boca hambrienta de Law, des de todos los ángulos.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there)_

En ese momento, Kid agarró suavemente el mentón de Law a la vez que se agachaba, para ponerse a su altura y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios. El suyo no iba a ser un polvo bonito, como el de Cavendish y Viola de hacía un par de números, iba a ser uno con pasión animal.

_Watching me, wanting me_

Después de ese beso, donde Law aprovechó para masturbar a Kid a la vista de todos, él mismo se puso a cuatro patas mientras le miraba con una de sus famosas sonrisas, tan únicas en él.

_I can feel you pull me down_

Kid se situó detrás de él, y empezó a penetrarle lentamente, ambos mirándose a los ojos, abriendo ligeramente la boca, notándose que estaban disfrutando de ello.

_Fearing you, loving you_

Kid empezó a moverse, al ritmo de la canción. _Evanescense_ era uno de sus grupos favoritos, y tenía que estar a la altura.

Habían tenido una discusión muy acalorada sobre qué canción iban a usar para su número. Trafalgar quería algo de _Britney Spears_ , y Kid no pensaba ceder a eso. No acababa de entender la obsesión que tenía su chico con las canciones sensuales favoritas de una de sus mejores amigas.

No era porque estuviera celoso ni nada, sino simplemente porque a él no le gustaban. Después de una tarde entera discutiendo, acabaron poniéndose de acuerdo con _Haunted_. Aunque a Law le parecía de todo menos sexual.

Pero, ahora que lo hacían estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión. Siendo sinceros, a Kid le pegaba. Trafalgar notaba de primera mano lo animado que estaba.

Por suerte, Law estaba bastante dilatado gracias a la ayuda del dildo, lo que le permitió moverse con su habitual energía des del principio.

_I won't let you pull me down_

A Law le estaba encantando lo motivado que estaba a Kid por lo loco de la situación. Miró hacia atrás y le sonrió a la vez que jadeó. Un jadeo que solo oyó él, ya que todo lo que dijeran quedaba completamente tapado por la música.

Law aprovechó la pequeña pausa en la música para cambiar de postura. Se incorporó levemente pero quedando de rodillas, echando los brazos para atrás para así agarrarse al cuello de Kid. Su cuerpo y su miembro erecto quedaron completamente expuestos, y Kid lo agarró con fuerza y lo empezó a masturbar.

_Hunting you I can smell you – alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

–Me vuelves loco –susurró Law, en los labios de Kid. Él gruñó en respuesta, moviéndose todavía más deprisa y masturbándole con más ganas.

Law exhibía todas y cada una de sus caras de placer para el público. Sentía su pecho subiendo y bajando por lo agitado de su respiración, su cuerpo sudado por el calor de los focos. Las pequeñas gotitas que se formaban en su piel brillaban en contraste con las líneas negras de sus tatuajes.

En estos momentos, Law volvía a estar de cara al público, ofreciéndoles un delicioso espectáculo con su cuerpo y su atractivo rostro. Y tanto él como su novio no podían estar más contentos con eso.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down_

Volvieron a cambiar de postura. Sabían que al público lo que le gustaba era el dinamismo, que no se estancaran todo el rato en lo mismo. Kid salió del interior de Law, sentándose en la plataforma, mirándole con su mejor sonrisa de perturbado, pero que tanto gustaba al moreno.

La plataforma seguía girando, y Law lentamente se giró y, de rodillas mismo, avanzó hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, muy lentamente, disfrutando el momento.

Se situó encima de las caderas de su novio.

S _aving me, raping me  
Watching me_

Estando de espaldas, con la misma velocidad, se dejó caer encima del miembro erecto de Kid, penetrándose él mismo, ofreciendo al público una bonita visión de sus tatuajes y de cómo su pene se perdía en su interior.

Law empezó a cabalgar a Kid, sentado encima de él, mientras este le agarraba las caderas, ayudándole en el movimiento.

Law echó su cabeza para atrás, disfrutando por completo del miembro de su pareja mientras le abrazaba, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y tirando suavemente de su cabello. 

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

El moreno tiró un poco su cuerpo para atrás, formando una V con el de Kid. De ésta forma, a medida que iban dando vueltas, a parte de la penetración, también mostraban sus cuerpos al público.

Kid debía acordarse de no correrse, esa era una de las pocas condiciones, ya que tenían que repetir el número en una hora. Por suerte, llevaban tres minutos haciéndolo, pero la situación era tan excitante que tenía que controlarse.

Agarró el miembro de Law con una mano, masturbándole de nuevo mientras le penetraba, ganándose miradas de auténtico placer de éste, que le pedían que aflojara un poquito el ritmo. Le alegró saber que estaba en el mismo estado.

_(Fearing you, loving you)_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Ambos estaban pasándoselo en grande, no entendían por qué habían esperado tanto a hacer algo así. Pero ya estaban ansiosos de hacer los tres siguientes números que les tocaba aquella tarde, y poder acabar en casa del moreno, tranquilamente, sin la presión de no tener que correrse.

Llegaba el final de la canción, por lo que Law aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas, exagerando todavía más la cara, y Kid hizo lo mismo con su mano.

_I won't let you pull me down_

Telón.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

–Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder. –decía el chico de pelo verde, con una cara de absoluto terror.

– ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? –preguntaba la chica de pelo rosa a su lado, con la misma expresión facial que él.

Bonney y Zoro salían por la puerta del teatro, totalmente traumatizados por lo que acababan de ver. Seguían sin creérselo. No. Era imposible. Sus ojos les habían engañado.

– ¿Pero… esos eran…? –empezó a preguntar ella, intentando encontrarle un sentido a algo de lo que habían visto.

–Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder. –seguía diciendo él. Le era imposible articular otra palabra.

La pareja acababa de salir de _Casa Rosso_ , ese teatro de sexo en vivo del que había hablado Kid hacía un tiempo. Habían quedado en ir solos, y entre una cosa y otra, hasta esa tarde no habían podido ir.

Sabían que sería algo que iba a gustarles, su plan era empezar a ponerse a tono entre ellos en el teatro mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo, pero lo que habían visto les había dejado tan sorprendidos que se olvidaron de esa parte.

Iban caminando, en dirección a la estación de tren, sin mirar un punto en concreto.

–Cuando se han presentado como Killer y Drake, ha tenido su gracia la casualidad, pero… –empezó a decir ella, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

–Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder. –repitió Zoro, había entrado en bucle y solo era capaz de mirar al frente.

– ¿Puedes decir otra palabra? –preguntó ella, mirándole sin detenerse, de los nervios.

Acababan de vivir una situación un tanto traumática, necesitaba el apoyo de su pareja, no tener que darle de golpes en la cabeza para sacarlo del trance.

– ¿Y qué quieres que diga? –preguntó, mirándola por fin. Se había detenido, quedándose plantado justo en medio de uno de los puentes que travesaban los canales, saliendo ya del barrio rojo.

– ¡Y yo que sé! Estoy demasiado impactada por… eso. –Bonney señaló hacia atrás, hacia el sitio de dónde venían –Lo que sea que fuera. –se detuvo a su lado, poniéndose las manos a la cabeza.

Zoro estaba apoyado en la barandilla del puente, mirando su propio reflejo en el agua, intentando recordar como respirar, y Bonney estaba a su lado, apoyada de espaldas, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos.

–Kid y… –empezó a decir la chica, poniendo en palabras las imágenes que ambos tenían en la cabeza.

– ¡CÁLLATE, NO LO DIGAS! –la cortó su novio. Había cerrado los ojos, intentando borrar lo que estos habían visto, y apretó con sus manos todavía más fuerte las barras metálicas a las que se sujetaba.

Pero tuvo el efecto contrario, en vez de verse sumido en la oscuridad, los recuerdos de sus amigos volvían enfrente de él una y otra vez.

Bonney no entendía nada. ¿Por qué diablos Kid les diría de ir a ver un espectáculo donde salía él? Siempre había estado un poco loco, pero nunca hasta ese punto.

Rememoró con todas sus fuerzas la conversación de ese día. Recordaba que Law se había puesto muy nervioso, se había negado en absoluto a ir, y Kid se había mosqueado bastante. En ese momento, todavía no estaban saliendo, empezaron una semana después.

_Espera…_

Bonney estaba empezando a atar cabos, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado entre esos dos y como habían empezado _de verdad._ Ya decía ella que eso de “quedamos un día y una cosa llevó a la otra” era una explicación demasiado pobre…

Y más viendo como Killer no paraba de intentar aguantarse la risa. Recordaba que Killer fue el único que se apuntó a la excursión que propuso su amigo pelirrojo, o sea que...

_Él lo sabía…_

No solo lo sabía, sino que estaba ahí. Recordó que le sorprendió que ninguno de ellos relatara su excursión sexual con pelos y señales, simplemente no dieron a penas ninguna explicación.

Bonney no sabía, ni sabía si quería saberlo, pero estaba segura que habían empezado su relación debido a lo que había pasado dentro de ese teatro.

– ¡Pero lo eran! Era su pelo, eran sus tatuajes, eran… ¡eran ellos, Zoro! –dijo, gritando con desesperación, mirándole.

– ¡No! –respondió él, todavía mirando su reflejo, sin querer creérselo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Hemos visto a dos de nuestros mejores amigos teniendo sexo! –dijo Bonney por fin.

Ellos dos no se daban cuenta, pero estaban gritándose en holandés a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle, una transitada por bastantes turistas, ya que se trataba de una de las calles que daba al barrio rojo.

Y ver a una pareja, una como ellos, teniendo una discusión el holandés, idioma que nadie que pasaba por su lado entendía, hacían que les tuvieran cierto miedo. Más con el armario que era Zoro y con la mala leche que tenía Bonney.

– ¡No! –volvió a gritar él, mirándola con furia. Le estaba advirtiendo que se callara. Si no lo hacía esta vez saltaba por el puente por voluntad propia.

Los turistas se alejaban de ellos, pasando por su lado lo más alejados que podían, mirándoles con mala cara.

– ¡Y mierda, me ha puesto muy cachonda! –dijo ella, soltando lo que llevaba rato pensando.

La chica había dejado caer suavemente su espalda por el metal hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con las manos apretadas en puños, agarrando su pelo, sin entender por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma. 

– ¡Joder y a mí! –dijo Zoro, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, todavía agarrado a la barandilla y con la cabeza agachada, a su lado.

Llevaba rato intentando esconder su erección.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó ella, con duda, levantando un poco la mirada hacia él.

–Sí… –dijo él un poco avergonzado, sin atreverse a encararla.

Bonney le miraba, viendo ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas que tan bien conocía, y supo que estaba siendo sincero. Saber que ella no era la única en ese estado, la calmó un poco.

Se cruzó de brazos y los apoyó sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo una parte de su rostro tras ellos, pero sin dejar de mirar a su novio.

–Al final tendrán razón y seremos unos enfermos pervertidos… –dijo ella con ironía.

–Bonney, creo que eso se daba por sentado. –respondió él, mirándola. Más sereno, pero todavía sonrojado.

Ellos eran así, punto. No iba a rallarse la cabeza por eso. Miró a los pantalones de su chico, viendo como la tela tensaba por la zona de su entrepierna. Ahora tenían que ocuparse de asuntos más importantes.

–Zoro… –dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos, con una expresión llena de dulzura y algo traviesa.

–Dime. –preguntó él, mirándola totalmente serio.

Ambos seguían en el suelo, mucho más tranquilos, mirándose a los ojos.

– ¿Quieres que… vayamos a casa y… nos lo montemos pensando en nuestros mejores amigos follando? –preguntó ella con inocencia fingida.

–Tengo una idea mejor. –dijo él, sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

– ¿Cuál? –preguntó ella des del suelo, tomando la mano que Zoro le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse.

Zoro sonrió, esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que tenía algo muy malo en mente.

–Follemos mientras vemos a dos de nuestros mejores amigos follando –dijo el chico, sacando su móvil y enseñando un video casi completo de su número.

– ¿Les has grabado? –preguntó ella, mirando a la pantalla, sin terminar de creérselo.

– ¿A Kid y Law mientras practicaban sexo en vivo? Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo hiciera?

Bonney se acordó del día que Zoro grabó a Drake con su novia y se lo enseñó a todos. _Éste no aprende…_

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho para que no te pillara el guardia? –preguntó, alucinando de que no solo hubiera pasado desapercibido por el vigilante, sino también por ella misma.

Pensándolo bien, que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta era normal. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando al escenario y alucinando mientras veía a Law sentado encima de Kid mientras éste le follaba bien duro.

–Porque soy un ninja. –dijo con mucha ironía, volviendo a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo.

–Sí, eres bueno para lo que te interesa. –dijo ella, apoyando su espalda en la barandilla.

– ¿Quieres que lo pongamos en grande en la tele? –preguntó Zoro, mirándola con picardía mientras se acercaba a ella, quedando la chica atrapada entre el cuerpo de su novio y la barandilla del puente.

Bonney sabía que hablaba totalmente en serio.

La chica tiró del cuello de su camiseta hacia ella con una mano, para besarle mientras le agarraba el paquete disimuladamente con la otra. Zoro sabía que ella tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo como él.

La chica le dio un beso que lo puso a mil, eso junto con sus suaves caricias por encima de su ropa. Se estaba calentando tanto que, si no fuera porque Bonney se detuvo, liberándolo de su encanto, no le hubiera importado hacerlo en medio de la calle.

Total, tampoco sería la primera vez. Claro que de normal se escondían.

–Venga, rápido. Quiero llegar a casa de una vez. –dijo ella, mordiendo el labio inferior de él.

–Te quiero –dijo él, sonriendo en sus labios.


End file.
